PI of Smallville
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Luthor Corp is insane. Ever since I was little, They had experimented on me and when I was old enough, they gave me a clean bill of health and powers that they never knew about. I OWN NOTHING?
1. The first Article

Smallville, My home. I was just a kid when the meteors hit, when one of them hit me. By all means, I should be dead. Luther Corp brought me back to life, experimented on me with new drugs for years. With the consent of my family, of course. Ten years, that's how long I was an experiment. In that time, I had changed.

I possess superhuman strength, a small healing factor, as well as flight, but I would more or less see it as levitating as I have yet to do the moving around in midair thing. I hid all of this from them as they would most likely do different tests on me to see what caused the changes. I wasn't some hidden He-man who can lift mountains and toss them. I am able to lift a two-ton car with little effort. Anything I undergo damage wise, I heal in a day so that's something.

But one thing I use more than anything, is my skills as a detective and investigative journalist. Ok, before you guys start, let me explain. During my time as a test subject, I would only get newspapers to read and pass the time. I started collecting articles that I found strange and made a few, and when I say a few I mean sex or seven, Scrap books.

The doctors found me strange because of this, and I didn't make many friends with the test either. The only friend I had ever made was someone who was like me, having been tested on as well. He didn't survive the procedures as his body gave out. With the test being over for the past three years, and me starting school this year, you can say that I plan on making friends.

**Later, school**

Walking down the halls, I stopped by the trophy case, where I saw a picture of the football teams. I wasn't looking at them, but my reflection. Grey shirt with a thin leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and a camera around my neck, with some plane jeans and black boots. I thought of a hat, but felt that it would look wired on me.

Looking at the person who walked up to me, they looked at the pictures, punched the glass, shattering it and took the picture. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, grabbing his arm before he could take off.

It was a bad idea as I was sent flying back from a jolt of electricity. Sliding across the ground, I couldn't help but gasp for air. It hurt, and was like I was struck by lightning. "Sorry, but I have to make sure it doesn't happen again." I heard him say as I sat up, already getting over the pain, seeing that he was already gone.

'And here I thought that there wasn't going to be any other super powered person.' I thought, standing up and seeing a group of people gathering around me. Dusting myself off, I looked as everyone was looking at the trophy case. 'No one is going to try to stop the person from leaving school grounds or acknowledge the person with a burnt arm?' I thought, turning around to leave, but ended up bumping into a blonde girl. She had a Reddish orange jacket with fur on the neck part, a bright orange shirt with a flower like design on the collar, pair of blue jeans and black boots. "Sorry, excuse me." I said, moving past her as I didn't feel like talking to her or anyone at that matter as I needed to clean my hand up for class.

**Later that day**

Flipping through another year book, I failed to find the kid that shocked me. He couldn't be that much older or younger than me. It was annoying, and it had pissed me off. Closing the books, I started putting them back, the library had every year book. Making my way out of the school, I stopped once I saw something interesting. Walking into the room, I saw an entire wall filled up with images and news about crazy things that had been happening around Smallville, a wall of weird if you could call it.

I even saw myself up there, as a kid in a coma. Grabbing my picture, I didn't rip it off, but stared at me as I was completely covered in bandages. I was hit by a rather large meteor, the size of a mans chest, and survived. I still find it hard to believe that I survived the accident. "I was right, you are that kid." I heard a girl say, with me letting the picture go. Turning around, I saw that it was the same blonde girl from earlier, only she didn't have the coat on. "I know you think that I'm some weird girl whos all into strange things right now-"

"No, I actually have my own collection." I said, looking at the other pictures and finding one of a the same kid I was looking into, saying that he was in a coma. "I'm very interested. Whos this?" I asked, pointing at the man as she walked over and looked at the picture.

"No, do you know him?" She asked, looking up at me as I was a foot taller than her.

"Ya, he's the one who broke the trophy case." I said, looking at her. I didn't have a name, but I had a small lead. "Is this some kind of weird club?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"No, its the Torch. I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan, reporter and editor of the Smallville High School's Torch, the newspaper." She introduced, with me staring at her hand.

Newspaper, just the place I wanted to be! I said, taking her hand and shaking it. Dakota, its nice to meet you. I said, smiling at her. That sounded weird, sorry. I said, backing up. Anyways, I was wanting to know if I could join? I asked, with her thinking about it.

"This isn't some skip class club." She said, looking up at her wall.

"Don't care, as long as I get to report and do what I love, then count me in." I said, kind of getting a smile from her. "So, am I in or do you need to do a back ground check?" I asked as she walked over to the desk and picked up a form before making her way back over to me.

"Fill this out, give me some good stories, some pictures while you're at it." She said, looking at my camera. "Then, I will welcome you to the Torch." She said, with me looking at her with a smile. "Go on, take it, and don't come back without something that is presentable!" She said, with me nodding and walking off.

"Trust me, I wont let the Torch down." I said, waving her goodbye with the camera in hand.

**Later, Hospital**

Walking to the back, I broke the doorknob and let myself in. Making my way to the locker room, I checked each and everyone of them for one that was unlocked. Finding one, I opened it and was lucky enough that the ID card and work clothes were in it. I rolled my eyes as I saw the family pictures on the side of the locker. Taking both ID card and work clothes, I got dressed and went straight to work.

Walking out of the locker room, I made my way to the Medical records. Once there, I knew that I wouldn't be able to find what I was looking for. It was a cluster fuck, papers were everywhere, and I didn't know how long it would take me to find what I was looking for. "Can I help you?" I heard a voice behind me, with me turning to face an elderly women.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up the files on the Coma Patient from twelve years ago!" I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me. "Doctor Donawala sent me down here to collect them, said that it was important." I said, with her nodding.

"Jeremy Creek, yes, the boy who ran off." She said, walking past me and to a pile of papers. "I find it strange that as soon as the power went out a couple of weeks ago, he suddenly disappeared." She said, with her picking up a folder and passing it over to me. "Here you go hun, will that be all?" She asked, with me going through it.

"No thank you, I'll drop them off when he's done." I said, getting a nod from her as I turned around and started walking down the hall while reading the file, learning all of his medical history. 'I'm going to need to stop by his mothers house, if she still lives there, and the power outage most likely gave him a super charge.' I thought as I went into the bathroom, took some photos and then proceeded to leave, not worried about the files getting taken as it was an Employee Bathroom.

**Later, Creek residence**

"I don't see why you came all the way here to learn of my son." The women said, holding a picture of said Jeremy.

"I'm doing a paper on a list of people who were put in a coma from the meteor shower, so far I could only find five people." I said, with her frowning as I sat down on her couch. "Could you tell me a little about him, his personality, places he liked to go, people he liked or didn't like?" I asked, with me looking at the photo.

"Well... He was a quiet kid, he didn't make much friends. He did like thunder storms when he was little, and wanted to be a storm chaser when he was older. He didn't really like to go anywhere but home, and he hated the entire football team as they would always pick on him, and it was their fault..."

She went silent, and I knew it was hard for her to say. "What did the football team do?" I asked, feeling that it was important.

"They made him the scarecrow that year." She said, catching my attention.

"Scarecrow?" I asked, not knowing what it meant.

"Its a tradition, every year the football team takes a random freshmen and strings them up in the corn filed like a scarecrow." She informed, with me looking at the picture.

"Did you hear about him leaving the hospital?" I asked, with her looking back at me.

"Yes, I haven't seen him, the first place I thought he would go was home." She said, with me nodding as its where I would go as well.

"I'm sorry that this happened, if only the meteors didn't fall, am I right?" I asked, with her smiling and shacking her head. "I believe that's enough, I don't want to be a bother to you." I said, standing up and grabbing my camera. "Would you mind if I got a picture of you holding the picture?" I asked, with her nodding and went to sit up. "Please, stay seated, it adds more meaning to it." I said, with her facing the picture to me.

**Later that night, Franks Auto Repair**

Walking in, I made my way to the last member of the football team that picked on Jeremy, and from what the others told me, he was the leader. Looking around, I saw Frank messing with a truck. Walking over to him, I tapped on his shoulder, giving him a bit of a scare. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I saw the door open and figured I would come and see what was going on." I said, getting a confused look from him.

"The door should of been closed, were closed!" He said, be seeing Jeremy behind him. He looked over as well, seeing him just standing there. Hey, were you the one who broke in? He asked, with him just standing therewith a smile on his face. "Answer me you little-"

I stopped him from moving forward, grabbing ahold of his arm. "He doesn't look familiar to you, twelve years ago, he was the scarecrow!" I said, confusing him as he yanked his arm free.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked, backing away from me, where Jeremy rushed forward to grab him. I pushed Frank aside, where Jeremy grabbed me instead, where I went flying across the room, hitting the garage door. I heard Frank scream, with me seeing him getting fried before passing out.

I woke up in the alley, where I knew Jeremy had removed me from the shop and police lights were going off. Seeing as I didn't want to get into trouble, I made my way home for the night.

**The next day**

"Hey!" Chloe called out, stepping beside me. "How's it going, get anything good yet?" She asked, with me nodding.

"I'm not done yet, but you can expect it soon, possibly first page." I said, gaining her attention. "Scarecrow seeks revenge on Football players of 78." I said, with her frowning at that.

"This isn't a real newspaper." She said, crossing her arms.

"It involves assault and the trophy case incident." I said, gaining her inters.

"You think its the same person?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Not only do I know its the same person, I have a name." I said, looking through my camera. "Jeremy Creek, he escaped the hospital after the power went out, and from what I've seen, he has a electrical charge." I said, getting a smile from her.

"You have a way on finding the crazy, I should start hanging out with you more often." She said, with me shacking my head at her. "I mean it, Pete isn't too into the crazy things going on around here and Clark doesn't even know what's going on around him." She said, with me looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Right, you're new and don't know them yet." She said, with me nodding.

"You hit the nail." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the form. "Here's the form, mind if I give you the story in full?" I asked, with her looking over the form. "Wouldn't want to leave out the good stuff, right? All it takes is a bit of confusion and the story is ruined." I said, giving her a smirk.

"I cant argue with that." She said, looking up at me. "How would you like to meet the others?" She asked, smiling at me.

**Later that day**

'He attacked three of them in the time that we were in school.' I thought, watching as the paramedics dragged another body away. Looking across the street, I saw him standing there, watching them. "That's him!" I said, with me looking to my left, seeing Chloe and Pete, with me taking a picture of him before looking at them.

"From the picture you showed me, he's still young, like he...stopped aging?" She asked, with me turning and walking away, with them following me. "So, kid finds power of eternal youth through electricity?" She said, thinking of a title for the paper. "What do you think, bad isn't it?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I said, with her shrugging.

"I'll play around with different titles and see what sounds good." She looking, looking at Pete. "You think you can call Clark and have him meet us at the Torch?" She asked, with him nodding, looking at me with a strange look.

"I'm already up to speed on things, so I might skip out. I'm going to roam the school for anything school related for the paper." I said, looking at Pete. "It was nice meeting you." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake, but he didn't take it. Getting the hint, I walked off as it time for me to leave.

**Later, school**

Seeing as a bunch of kids started leaving the school, I was leaning against a post eating a sandwich as I had skipped lunch earlier. Seeing one of the football kids grab the shoulder of a kid, it looked like a fight was about to break out, so I got my camera ready. Taking aim, I saw the blonde kid take off his Leatherman and the other kid throw the punch, but it looked like it did nothing as the kid got sick. I took the picture of them on the ground, where I watched the kid take off a neckless and put it on the downed boy. Watching as the other picked him up, a truck pulled up and they tossed him in, with me getting good pictures of what was happening.

Seeing them take off, I finished my food and made my way home as it wasn't my problem and I had to get ready for the dance, I planed on getting some good shots there as well and have Chloe pick out what she thought was the best.

**Later that night, school dance**

The dance wasn't exciting as I thought it would be, it was boarding. Plus, I was new so I didn't have many people to talk to. I preferred to stay in the back ground, not in the spot light. I got some pictures here and there, enough so that my camera was almost full so I decided that it was time for me to take my leave.

Walking around outside, I heard a noise coming form the side of the building. Once I went around the corner, I saw someone at the Fire Sprinkler System. "This is good, prank at the dance." I asked, taking my camera out and snapping some photos.

"Jeremy!" Another kid called out, gaining my attention as it was the boy who was taken earlier and the kid with powers. "You need to stop this!" He said, with me taking a picture of him in the dark.

"I don't know how you got here." Jeremy said as he backed away. "But you should of stayed away." He said, tossing the crowbar down.

"I wont let you hurt my friends!" The kid said, walking forward into the light, with me taking another picture of him.

Jeremy looked at the building then back at the kid. "Those people arnt your friends!" He said, shacking his head at him. "The sprinklers will get them nice and wet, I'll handle the rest." He said, where I quickly made my way to the truck as to not be seen, taking more pictures.

"They never did anything to you!" The boy said, getting mad.

"I'm not doing this for me!" Jeremy shot back, getting angry that he was being delayed. I'm doing this for me and all the others like us! He said, raising his voice as the kid walked forward without any fear.

"What happened to you, was my fault!" He said, confusing me as he would of been a little kid twelve years ago, so what happened between them. I took a shot of them standing face to face, knowing that it would be good. "I can understand your pain!"

"I'm not in pain!" Jeremy said, looking up at the taller kid. "I have a gift, and a purpose!" He said, turning around, where I got a shot of a blur, seeing that the kid was now behind him. Looking up from my camera, I knew that the kid also had powers, shocking me.

"So do I." The kid said, where Jeremy generated electricity and grabbed the boy, with it doing nothing against him. I took a picture as it was a cool sight, and would be going into my scrap books. Seeing him get tossed, he flew over to me, with me backing up and hiding behind the bed of the truck. Looking back over at Jeremy, he had stood up and started the truck with a touch.

Seeing him get in, I grabbed the bed of the truck and lifted it with one hand, while looking into the driver side mirror. Seeing him look at me in shock, I took a picture of him with one hand, having the flash on and blinding him. Letting go, he ended up driving straight into a wall as he tried maneuvering his self to safety.

Seeing that he drove over a Water Container, I knew something bad was about to happen. Water and electricity don't mix well if you guys didn't know this already. I ran over to the truck with the kid, where I heard Jeremy screaming in pain. Once I got there, I had helped the kid pull the truck out of the wall where I then watched him pull the door off and check on him. Not wanting to be around for any questions, I took off.

**Later**

Waiting by the door, I watched as everyone was dancing, with the kid stepping next to me. "Is he dead?" I asked, taking a picture of the king and queen.

"No, he just lost his memories." The kid said, with me nodding. "Who are you?" He asked, with me shrugging.

"The newest member of the Torch." I said, walking over to the door, only to stop. "And you, what is your name?" I asked, looking over my shoulder as I opened the door and stepped out.

"Clark Kent." He said, with me nodding.

"I'll remember that for the next time we meet, Clark." I said, giving him a two finger salute before walking away.


	2. The second Article

"So this year, Clark Kent was the Scarecrow." Chloe said, looking at me as she went through the pictures. "I got to say, from what I see, I'm shocked that you got away with it, and even one of Jeremy crashing into a wall!" She said, looking at the next picture.

"I was more surprised to find Clark there." I said, with her looking up. "From what I can figure, he pulled Jeremy out of the wreck, and after getting a major discharge of power, Jeremy is back to being human." I said, with her nodding.

"So, no more lightning." She said, Picking one of the pictures out and handing me the rest. "I'm going to have to dismiss the Jeremy story and put it on the wall, but I will be taking the Scarecrow one!" She said, with me smiling. "Good job." She said, giving me a smile as well.

"No problem, I'll keep an eye out for anything else that's weird." I said, waving her off as I went around the farmers market for something interesting. I kept the Clark Pictures, the one of his powers, to myself as it was his call to show the world, not mine. I was going to respect his privacy, and I hoped he respected mine.

Walking around, nothing seemed to catch my eyes, but one person did. The previous day, his skin had a lot of pimples on it, and now, he had none, not even a mark telling that he had them. I didn't know his name, but I did remember that he had glasses. Taking a picture of him, I got it at the right moment, his eyes blinking vertically. It had caught me off guard, because it made me think of bugs or some kind of frog.

Seeing him tailing the queen from yesterday, I took a picture of him standing right behind her, and it didn't look like she knew he was there. Seeing him sniffing her hair, it disgusted me but I took the picture anyways. This guy was a true creep. Seeing him gain her attention, I watched her back away from him and he started talking. I was too far to hear anything, but it looked like she agreed to something. I then watched as the king from yesterday, I was going to need to learn there names eventually, and had some small talk with the guy, where it looked like he told him to stay away from her. After getting all the pictures I needed, I felt best that I follow the kid to make sure that he didn't do anything.

**Later**

He was faster that I had given him credit, I had to use the muscles in my legs to jump high into the air to keep up with him, and even then that was a challenge as I had to use my flight to keep me from crashing down onto the ground and gaining his attention. After a good ten minutes of tailing him, he climbed a tree, with me climbing another tree and taking his picture. Seeing him looking down the road, I followed his gaze, seeing the king kid driving down this way. Getting a feeling that he planed on killing him, I hung my camera up and jumped at him.

Seeing him turn to me, I grabbed him, but he ended up jumping anyways, taking me with him. We landed on top of the truck, where he started punching me, where I started denting the roof of the truck. Hearing a shatter, I knew that we had broke the driver side window before we started flipping.

It didn't end well as the Truck landed on my leg, and I knew it was broken. Holding back the scream of pain, I bit my hand to do so. Looking around, I saw that the kid was gone and that the driver was passed out. I went to pick the truck up, when I suddenly heard breaks, meaning moving the truck was out of the question or me. Looking at the front of the truck, I saw Clark run over to the window shield. 'Oh, its just Clark, I'm good.' I thought, lifting the truck up enough to slid my leg out. Standing up, I limped away from the crash, when suddenly the truck exploded, sending me flying a good distance away.

Landing in the grass, I groaned as my leg had landed against a rock, with me feeling the full intensity of the pain. "Clark!" I heard a women call out, with me looking up and seeing a man and a women walk around the truck to see, Clark holding onto the boy while his back was to the destroyed truck. Seeing the man touch Clark, he brought his hand back, with me taking it that Clark was hot form the flames.

"First Aid please!" I said, gaining there attention as the man ran over to me, looking at my leg as he knelt down beside me. "Got any sticks and rope, that would do well." I said, looking down at my leg.

"You're going to need more than that, try screws, your bone is sticking out!" He said, with me shacking my head.

"Not the worst thing I've been through, I just need a day and I'll be healed." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Help me up, this is unconfutable. I said, with him nodding and wrapping his arm under mine, where he helped me stand. Making our way to the other three, I looked around, keeping an eye out for the kid.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Clark asked, standing up and taking me from the man, with me standing on one leg.

"Long story short, this was no accident." I said, looking down at the driver. "He was attacked, someone jumped onto his car and had a crazy amount of strength." I said, looking at the man. "Really, I could use that rope and sticks, I'm not too keen with Hospitals." I said, with the man shacking his head.

"No, you have to stay here to get checked out!" He said, checking on the kid.

Looing at Clark, I needed his help to get away. "Its ok, I'll take him back to his place so he can rest." He said, with the man looking at him.

"No Clark, he needs a doctor!" He said, looking at me. "Don't try getting away from this, you have to give a statement on what happened, and you need to get that leg checked out!" He repeated, making me groan.

"Clark, super speed me out of here, I'll owe you one!" I whispered, with him looking at me then at the others.

"Clark!" They yelled, with him looking between us. "You know better than to show your powers!" The women said, with me looking at them and then Clark.

"We both have powers, mines strength and healing, and if I get caught and sent to the hospital, who knows what they will do to me!" I said, with them looking at the other, then looking at Clark.

"Its true, he has powers, I just don't know what all he can do." Clark said, looking between us.

"We don't even know where you live, or who you are!" The man said, with me rubbing the back of my head.

"Right, I'm Dakota Feichko, I live with-"

"Rebecca Cage, your her son?" The women asked, with me nodding. "I haven't seen her in a long time, let alone heard her name." She said, looking at the man then back at me. "I didn't even know she had a son." She said, with me nodding.

"Ya, she hasn't been doing well, medical bills and all." I said, looking at Clark. "So, can you super speed me out of here?" I asked, with him looking at me then at the others.

"Go ahead, but this stays hidden between us!" The man said, with me nodding as Clark started running, with me giving him directions as fast as I could as to not miss my stop.

**Two days later**

Walking down the hall, I stopped once I saw the driver from a couple of days ago at his locker, talking with the girl. I took a drink from the container, a 34 Oz. Giara Water Bottle, it had a similar design to the Wicked energy drink, but the dragon was blue and wrapped around the entire bottle, the tail at the bottom and the head at the top. It used to be a plain grey bottle, so I messed around with it and that was what came out.

Seeing the girl storm off, I made my way over to him. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked, gaining the kids attention.

"Ya...Who are you?" He asked, with me sticking my hand out to him.

"Dakota, I started here last week." I said, with him shaking my hand. "I'm also a reporter for the Torch, and heard of your accident." I said, with him nodding.

"Ya, something hit my truck, might of been a deer." He said, with me nodding. "I'm Whitney Fordman." He said, with me taking out a recorder. "What do you need that for?" He asked, with me smiling.

"I'm going to interview you on everything that happened before the crash, who knows, might be something worth while?" I said, with him nodding.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" He asked, with me smirking.

"I saw you at the farmers market a few hours before the crash, you were talking to another kid and looked upset, what was that about?" I asked, with him rolling his eyes.

"Gregory, but everyone calls him "Greg", but almost everyone calls him Bugboy." He said, with me feeling the anger from him. "He was making a move on Lana, so I told him to leave. He thinks he has a shot with Lana, claiming that he was "Competition". Like that would ever happen." He said, with me nodding.

"You didn't realize anything different about him, was he acting different, or has he always had a thing for Lana and figured that he now had a shot with her, not that he doesn't." I said, with him thinking about it.

"Ya... Ya he did look different, he usually wears a grey hoody, but he went with all black. His glasses were also missing, he also had this strange stench on him." He said, with me nodding.

"Anything you would like to say to him, any tips on better hygiene?" I asked, joking about his stench.

"Ya, use Old Spice." He said, were the bell rang. "I have to head to class, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for this story!" He said, with me nodding as he ran to class. I stayed put, watching as the Greg stood next to the stairs, watching me. Turning off the recorder, he took off, with me heading to class my self, knowing he knew we were talking about him.

**The next day**

"With everything that Dakota has done, Photos, Recordings, and from what Clark had gone through." Chloe said, turning to us as we sat in the Torch. "I found a passage on Amazonian tribesmen who took on traits of insects that they had been bitten by, but nothing as extreme as what you two are talking about." She said, with me going through the pictures I had taken. "What about you, any luck?" She asked, looking at Clark.

"Only that Greg moved in after the meteor showers, so he couldn't of been exposed to the blast." He said, with me looking at Chloe.

"But the bugs could of been." I said, gaining there attention. "Sure bugs have a short life span, but if were talking genetic mutation, then it changed there off-springs. From what everyone has told me, he collects bugs, bugs start a revolt, boy plus radioactive bug, you get bug boy." I said, with them looking at the other then at me. "What, am I off?" I asked, wanting to be sure I hadn't messed up.

"You cant even go outside without getting bit by a mosquito, why don't we have a whole town full of bug people?" Clark asked, with Chloe looking at Clark.

"For a mutation, you need a certain amount of toxins, maybe Dakotas right, all the bugs staged a revolt and attacked him, giving him enough toxins to change Greg into a living Bugboy!" She said, with me nodding.

"Bugs also have a short life span." I said, thinking about it. "They hatches, eats, molts, and finally the mating phase." I said, frowning as I didn't like what I said. 'Whitney said that Greg had taken an inters to Lana, maybe I need to keep an eye out.' I thought, looking at Clark. "Hey, why don't we check out his place after school, his mother should be home." I suggested, standing up and grabbing my container. "I'll meet you guys there, and if you don't show, then I'm on my own on finding out what's going on!" I said, leaving the room.

**Later, Greg's house**

Walking up to the door, I knocked on it, but got no answer. Looking in the drive way, I saw that the car was there. Knocking again, I didn't get an answer. Moving over to the window, I peeked inside, where I saw water on the window, meaning that it was hot inside, steaming hot. grabbing the window, I YANKED it up, breaking the lock that was on it.

Climbing in and closing the window, I had to take my coat off with how hot it was. Making my way to the thermostat, I saw that it was 110 degrees. I took a picture of it, then looked around and saw that the place was a mess. Taking more pictures of the place, I knew this wasn't normal. Making my way up stairs, I saw hand prints on the walls and celling, with me taking pictures of those as well. Once I got to the top, I made my way to the bathroom first, where I saw that it was a normal looking bathroom. Walking over to the shower, I opened it, with me seeing steel wool up by the shower head. They were bloody, and I knew that Greg had molted, with me looking down and seeing the skin.

I nearly threw up, but held it down and took some pictures of the skin and bloody steel wool. Making my way out of the bathroom, I approached the bedroom, the one with all the hand prints leading to. Opening the door, I saw that it was infested with spider webs, and I flipped out. I JUMPED away from the room, looking at each and every corner of the door to spot a spawn from hell, Spiders, crawling out of the door. Seeing as nothing was moving, I took a picture from outside the room, where I saw the TV was on, where I saw Lana.

'So I was right, he has chosen his mate.' I thought, making my leave. Once I got down stairs, I saw Chloe, Clark and Pete at the window looking in. Walking over to the door, I unlocked it and opened it, with all three of them jumping in front of the door to greet the mother of Greg. "Sorry guys, place is empty, no sign of the mother, nor Greg, but you guys might want to check out the bathroom and his room, the place is a mess!" I said, letting them in while I left. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go talk with Whitney!" I said, rushing to my car so that I could find said person and warn him about what had happened, and knowing him, he was going to head to the Lang house to talk with angry girl, good thing I had broke into the schools records, learning the address of everyone at school.

**Later, Lang barn**

Approaching the barn, I jumped out of the car and quickly made my way to the barn as I saw Clark speed his way inside. Once inside, I saw Whitney coming out of one of the horse pins. "Greg's got her!" He said, with me running up to both him and Clark.

"Did you see where he took her?" I asked, with him looking at the way that I came.

"Ya, he took her into the woods!" He said, with me looking at Clark as it looked like he knew where she was taken.

"I know where he's going." Clark said as we followed him.

"We'll come with, he's dangerous enough!" I said, grabbing Whitney by the back of his coat, dragging him over to the passenger seat. "You're not driving, you might be suffering from a concussion." I said, opening the door and tossing him in, shocking him as I made my way to the driver seat and hopped in. "Where to Clark?" I asked, looking at him from the window.

"Creekside foundry, and be quick!" he said, taking off while Whitney searched his pockets for his keys, with me reaching into his coat pocket and taking said keys before taking off like a raging bull.

**Later**

Reaching the gate of the Creekside foundry, I looked up at the tree house, seeing a hole in the side of it. "Found it!" I said, with Whitney stepping out and quickly rushing over to the ladder. I followed, camera in hand and wanting to get this story. Once we reached the top, I moved over to the corner, seeing Lana completely covered with webbing, like she was sleeping beauty. Taking my camera, I snapped a few shots of Whitney removing the webbing. Looking out the hole, I knew that Clark was dealing with Greg and decided that it was best that I leave the two alone.

Once I had gotten down, I made my way over to the gate, where I saw Clark jogging out, but stopping as he was looking over my shoulder. Looking behind me, I saw Whitney and Lana hugging each other, and I understood what was going on. "Lana is a special girl." I said, looking at Clark as he looked hurt. "Love is war, don't forget that." I said, patting him on the shoulder as I turned and walked away, knowing that my fellow hero wasn't taking the loss well, but at least he took care of Greg, dead or not.

**Later**

'Cant get that stench off me!' I thought as I had taken a fifth shower, and was still smelling like rotten eggs. Walking down stairs, I dried my hair as I made my way to the kitchen to make some dinner, my mother being in Metropolis Hospital for her health as it was bad enough and was on Paid Leave from the Daily Planet, which is where I also got the hobby of being a reporter.

Once in the kitchen, I grabbed the meat that I left out to defrost, seeing that it had done so enough to cook easily. Tossing it into the frying pan, I planed on making spaghetti, as I had skipped out on lunch earlier and was rather hungry. Hearing a knock at the door, it confused me as it was late at night and my mothers friends wouldn't show up this late either, to check up on me.

Taking the towel, I wrapped myself in it and made my way to the door. Looking though the curtain, I saw blonde, and knew that none of my mothers friends weren't blonde. Raising an eyebrow, I opened the door, where I saw Chloe standing there, confusing me even more. "Chloe, what are you doing out here, no, how do you know where I live?" I asked, not sure what was going on.

"I may have taken your address from the school records!" She said, smiling. "I actually wanted to come check up on you, seeing that you ran away, freaked out on what happened at Greg's house!" She said, with me nodding.

"I wasn't freaked out, I was grossed out." I said, seeing her staring at my chest, with me hiding behind the door out of self-esteem. "What really brings you here?" I asked, knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"I... Kind of wanted to check out your collection on the weird?" She asked, with me rolling my eyes.

"Couldn't you of asked me tomorrow?" I asked, knowing that was only a small portion of why she was here.

"Would you call me a true blonde if I told you I locked myself out and left my keys inside?" She asked, where I backed up and let her in. She quickly came in and looked happy.

"I'm in the middle of making dinner, I'll set out another plate for you as I don't know how long you're going to be here." I said, walking back into the kitchen. "My collection is up stairs, first door on the left, under my bed, and don't go taking anything!" I said, seeing her running up stairs like a kid in a candy store. 'She couldn't of gotten her parents to let her in?' I thought, shrugging as I went to make dinner.


	3. The third Article

Looking on as the team played, I had an umbrella set up wo that I could use my hands freely to take photos. Seeing Whitney get tackled, I took a picture, with me knowing that the rain was making it hard for him to see. I watched as he was called back to the coach, Walter, better known as Walt, Arnold. Seeing him talking, I took a shot as it seemed like a good picture, coach giving plays to his team.

Seeing him going back out onto the field, I saw that they were making the same play, with me knowing that it was risky as the team already knew its set up. Seeing them go through with it, I watched as Whitney had tossed the ball before getting tackled, where I watched the person he tossed it to catch it and score the win and I got the picture. Everyone was cheering, with me packing everything up as it was time to go.

Later

Walking into the coaches office, I saw our principle walking out, with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even bat an eye as he passed me. Walking into the main office of Coach Walt, I saw fire, with me grabbing the fire extinguisher and putting it out before he could say anything. Looking back at him, I raised an eyebrow at him then the fire, because he didn't move to stop it. "Its a bad time, I'll ask you for an interview later." I said, walking out, not wanting to be close to the man right now.

**One week later**

'The football team cheated on there mid terms, and everyone is giving zero shits.' I thought as I walked with Chloe, Pete and Clark, all of who I could call my friend. 'Not only that, I know the Coach has Pyrokinesis, the fire started in front of him after he hit his desk with that towel.' I thought as we saw Lana storming away, bringing me back to where we were. "What's she mad about?" I asked, looking at the others.

"Who knows, maybe Whitney did something to make her mad?" Pete said, with me looking over at the team as they started gathering together. Chloe took my camera, with me looking at her as she started taking there picture.

"Any idea on how they got that midterm, Chloe?" Clark asked, with me looking at him.

"Still a mystery, but I'm working on it." She said, taking a picture. Looking back at the team, I watched as one of them tossed the ball right at her, with Clark catching it, saving her life.

"Oh, nice catch!" Pete said, with me taking the ball from Clark.

Looking at the kid, I waved the ball at him. "Want it back?" I asked, with him holding his hand up. I POPPED the ball just by squeezing it, scaring him and anyone who saw. "Go buy another one." I said, tossing it down on the ground and started following Chloe and Pete.

**Later that day**

'I could really use a Twix.' I thought as Pete, Clark and I stopped at the vending machine. Pulling out my change, I put it into the machine and pressed E3.

"Clark, Dakota, I got to talk to you both!" The Coach said, with me looking at him as he approached us. "I saw your catch, it was impressive!" He said, with me grabbing my Twix. "And you, you have a lot of strength!" He said, with me shrugging as I wasn't interested in what he was selling.

"Thanks!" Clark said, with me rolling my eyes as he looked happy and I started eating my Twix.

"So why arnt you two on our team?" He asked, with me holding my hand up.

"Because I hate sports, and prefer to be on the sidelines." I said, with him looking at me with a frown. "And I'm guessing that Clarks parents wont allow him to join, not my problem." I said, looking at Clark as I took another bite.

"My dad needs me on the farm." Clark said, with me knowing that Coach Walt already had speech thing ready.

"Your school needs you on the field, we have a big game Friday and we need players!" Walt said, with me shacking my head as it was not between them. "Look, look, I know your dads will understand." He said, with me giving him a disapproving look.

"Sorry, but my father has nothing to do with me, and the only memory I have of him is him holding me in a picture." I said, crossing my arms. "He may have liked football, but I don't, so don't try that "Well your parents will think more of you" crap on me." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. "I was raised by my mother, who has been dealing with medical problems ever since High school, so would I rather be like a man I never met or loved, or be like a person who raised and loved me?" I asked, holding my hands out to my sides, weighing my options. "I think we have a winner!" I said, holding my hand up that I was indicating as my mothers options.

"Its in both of your genes!" He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Actually, I'm adopted!" Clark said, with me looking at him as I didn't expect that.

It was awkward for a few seconds before Walt started talking again. "Look, I'm trying to get you to be apart of some thing special, apart of history!" He said, with me rolling my eyes as it would be me recording said history. "Now I've seen you stare at your fathers picture in that trophy case, don't tell me that you don't want to be apart of this!" He said, talking to Clark as I figured that he thought I was a lost cause. "Now why don't you suit up!" He said, looking at Pete. "Look at Ross here, he doesn't have a lick of talent but he has a truck load of heart!" He said, patting Pete on the chest.

"Let me think about it." Clark said as I shook my head, knowing that it was a bad Idea.

"Fordman, get over here!" Walt said, where I watched Whitney and Lana walk over to us, with Whitney's arm draped around Lana. "As head captain, what would you think of Clark and Dakota on the field, considering our current predicament." He said, with me face palming as he wasn't giving up on me just yet.

"Clark would do alright, Dakota, I know he's strong but I'm not sure." He said, with me looking at him.

"They seem scared!" He said, with me glaring at Walt.

"I'm scared of nothing... Ok, some things, but football?" I asked, shacking my head. "I hate the sport, no offence." I said, looking at the football lovers that were around me. "I wont play, but I will record the story for the ones who didn't get to see it." I said, looking back at Walt.

"There comes a time that you have to be your own man!" Walt said, with me groaning as he stepped rather close to us. "Now what do you two say, ready to be your own man?" He asked, with me shacking my head.

"I don't speak for Clark, but its a no for me, speeches and pep talks wont work on me like others." I said, turning away and taking my leave, not caring what Clark does.

**Later that day**

"Mr. Kent." I said, taking a seat next to him. "I see you decided to support Clark in his decision, or is it that you're here to make sure no one gets hurt." I said, taking my camera out and snapping a picture of the team that was already out on the field.

"I don't support his decision, and you're right, I am here to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone." He said, with me nodding as he looked at me. "He tried the same speech on you?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, that be your own man speech that he's been doing for twenty five years, doesn't work on me." I said, watching Clark run a play and get tackled, with me snapping a shot as it was a bit funny. "But we both know that if Clark was normal, that you wouldn't have a second thought of letting him on the field." I said, seeing Clark get scolded by Walt.

"I just want him to be carful!" He said, with me nodding. "I'm curious, why is it that you don't have your fathers last name?" He asked, with me nodding as it was a good question.

"He never raised me, and so I took my mothers name after changing it, as a sign of respect and gratitude for everything she's done for me." I said, watching as Clark showed off, with me taking pictures of it. It was a little much, and if someone was looking into it, they would of called him out on it. "I think that's enough for me, it was nice seeing you." I said, holding my hand out to him as he also stood up and shook it, where we both left and I knew he was a bit disappointed.

**Later that night, Smallville Beanery**

"That doesn't make sense, cars don't just spontaneously combust!" Chloe said as she, Pete, Clark and I walked into the Café.

"Cops said it was faulty wiring." Clark said, with me knowing better.

'Fire, Walt's desk caught on fire, and he didn't even try to stop it.' I thought as I looked through the pictures on my camera. 'Not only that, but the principle had just left his office before the fire, and now he gets attacked by fire, its clear that Walt has Pyrokinesis, but why would he attack the principle... Unless Walt was the one who supplied the tests, got caught and tried to remove him to save his own ass!' I thought, my mind blown.

"I hear that there's as spot open." I heard Lana, where I realized that we were now inside and I missed out on some of the conversation again.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, with me shaking my head at him, he was so in love with the girl that it was obvious to anyone who looked at him... Except for Lana that is.

"Taking your order I hope!" Lana said, picking up a tray and heading off into the waiting area of the shop, with us following her.

"Wha-Wha-What is this, some kind of Cheerleading, charity be a waitress for the night kind of thing?" Chloe asked, with me elbowing her as it wasn't nice.

"Yes it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts, and tips are apricated!" She said, setting the tray down and giving the people next to her their drinks.

"Well, I hope all goes well for you." I told her, with he smiling at me, and I knew she still didn't know me well, I mean hell, I didn't talk to anyone other that Chloe, Pete and Clark, other than getting reports from everyone else. Taking a seat, Chloe sitting next to me and Pete sitting across from her, saving a seat for Clark across from me.

I went back to looking through my camera, because something seemed off and I didn't know what it was, but would eventually find it. "You ok?" Chloe asked, with me looking at her and then Pete.

"Ya, just, something feels off and I cant figure it out." I said, going back to my camera. "Its got something to do with Walt, but I cant place my finger on it." I said, when came across the picture Chloe took, where I saw that he was giving a speech to everyone. I narrowed my eyes as I zoomed in on the back ground, seeing a kid smoking, but that wasn't what was strange, the smoke wasn't following where the wind was going as said kids hair was moving in the other direction, it was moving over to Walt. 'Still, not enough to declare he has power over flames.' I thought, where I saw Pete nod his head behind us, with me looking over and seeing part of the football team there, with one of them kneeling down to them.

"Coach wants to meet with us, sais its important." The kneeling one said, with me knowing that this was my chance to get the evidence that he controlled flames.

"What's up with your fallen brethren?" Chloe asked Pete, with me standing up, confusing them.

"Don't know, but I want to know." I said, with Chloe standing up and grabbing her coat, with both of us following after the team.

**Later, Football Field**

Hiding behind the bleachers, I took out my camera while Chloe hid next to me. Seeing eight players, they all stood on the field. Seeing Walt yell at them, I started taking some shots, and I knew that it was about the group that cheated. Seeing him smack one of them, I got it at the right moment, and I knew his career as a Coach was over as of this moment. Taking a picture as flames started spewing from the sprinklers, I wasn't as shocked as when it had all started, but Chloe was shocked and had connected the dots on the car fire. Seeing them all leave, Chloe and I hid as they all walked past, with me taking pictures of them. "We saw that, right?" She asked as they were long gone.

"Ya, I'll have the pictures to you later." I said, looking at her, with her starting at the flaming sprinklers.

"I'll take them as soon as I can, this story is out there, not only is it classified as weird, but also school grounds." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said, handing her the camera. "Make your copies, then return my camera, I don't just let anyone take it." I said, with us heading back to my car to get out of here.

**The next day, peperaly**

Walking into the torch, I saw Chloe at the desk. "Hey, I thought that you would be out there having fun." I said, with he looking up at me with a surprised look, but then shook her head, giving me a smile.

"No, I have a lot of things that I need to take care of." She said, with me nodding as I made my way over to the desk and sat on it.

"Anything I could help you with?" I asked, with her looking back at the computer, with me looking at it, seeing her put the fire sprinklers on the front page, giving the story of how Walt supplied the tests. "This is risky, are you sure you want to make it public and not take it to the authorities?" I asked, wanting her to be sure before he did something stupid.

"If they don't believe this, then there is noting that we can do." She said, when suddenly the desk caught on fire, setting my pants on fire while Chloe jumped back in shock. I jumped off the desk and patted the fire off as fast as I could. Seeing the fire chase after us, I ran over to the window. Taking my coat off, I punched it, breaking it completely as I started using my coat to clear a way for us. "We're in the third floor!" She yelled, with me wrapping my coat around her.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, grabbing her in a hug and jumping out the window. I heard her scream as we fell, with me positioning myself so that I would take the fall damage. Bracing myself, I shut my eyes as I was about to be in a SHIT ton of pain. Once I hit the ground, I couldn't breath. Hell, I couldn't hear what was being said as I was just focused on trying to breath. The next thing I knew, I was picked up and was being taken away. I saw Clark, and I knew I was in safe hands but I wanted to know if Chloe was ok. I never got the answer as I had passed out.

**The next day**

I awoke on the couch, of a home I did not recognize. Apparently, I scared the living shit out of a lot of people after jumping out of the third floor window and Clark had taken me to the hospital. That wasn't what happened, what happened was that Clark took me back to my place, but no one was there so he had me stay at his place to heal up. It scared the Kent's, but everything was ok in the end.

Now, I'm at the football game, out to kick Walt's ass. He DESTROYED my camera, not just my camera, but my club and nearly killed not only me but Chloe. Walking into the stands, I followed the Kent's over to our friends. "Chloe!" Martha called out, gaining said girls attention.

"Hi Miss. Kent, Hi Mr. Kent!" She said, waving at us, only to jump in in shock as I was walking with them. "Dakota!" She said, rushing over to me. She tackled me into a hug, with me groaning as I still felt the pain from yesterday. Sure I could of used my flight to stop the fall, but then I would of given myself away and I was not doing that. "You're walking, not in the hospital, are you ok!?" She questioned, with Johnathan Kent pushing her away from me.

"He's still sour, but will live." He said, with me making a pained expression as it was true, and the sudden hug hurt. I wasn't immune to pain, nor was I invincible, I was still human and felt everything. "Where's Clark?" He asked, with me looking out onto the field, seeing that he was missing.

"Don't know, I was suppose to meet him but he never showed." She said, with me knowing something was up. "Thought he was with you guys." She said, with Johnathan shacking his head and started looking around for his son.

"Something isn't right." I said, seeing Walt not looking concerned for the missing person. "Come on, lets go ask Pete if he's seen him." I said, with Johnathan and Chloe following me down to the field. Once we reached the track, Johnathan ran over and started talking to Pete, who shook his head and then started talking to Walt, where I knew he knew where Clark was.

Johnathan returned and looked back at the team. "No body has seen him." He said, with me shacking my head.

"Chloe, search the school, I'll check around and Mr. Kent, check the locker room." I said, walking off with them, and I said that loud enough to gain Walt's attention.

**Later, locker room**

Once inside, Johnathan knew that I was there because I knew Clark was here. He didn't question it, but if he did I would of told him. Once we reached his sauna, we saw the glass to it broken. "Clark?" Johnathan called out as he looked inside, where he started panicking. "CLARK!?" He yelled, trying to break the door down. Moving him out of the way, I kicked the door in, breaking it in half. Seeing Johnathan rush in to help his son, I saw Walt running over to me with a Fire Extinguisher. Grabbing it, I crushed it in my hand, with it exploding.

"Hey, asshole!" I said, seeing him wiping his face. I punched him, sending him flying into the locker room. Walking into the locker room, I cracked my knuckles. "I'm going to kick your ass, that Camera was my mothers from her time in high school!" I said, with him standing up and closing his eyes. I knew what he was doing and ran forward, where I then smacked him into the shower room as I reached him. "I want you to pay for the damages, not only my camera, but the torch, the principles medical bills and his car, out of good faith of course." I said, where Clark ran over to us.

"Its over, you lost!" He said, where Walt went ballistic, setting fire to the entire place, with me covering my face as I didn't expect him to commit suicide. once the flames died down, I could only look on in shock, but I didn't feel shock. I didn't know why, but watching someone die for the first time, was like I had seen it before. As a kid I heard about it, but never seen it.

"You two alright?" Johnathan asked, with me nodding as I didn't know how to answer. "I'll called the police, I suggest that you get home." He said, with me walking away.

**Later that night**

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, applying ointment to my back, seeing that it was completely black and blue, with some purple here and there. As much as wanted to put ice on it, it was a bad idea as it would only hurt worse. I needed to apply ointment, and the next day I would be healed. Not its not the ointment that heals me, its myself. If treated, it would be gone the next day, if not, it would be roughly two or three days tops.

Hearing a knock at the door, I groaned as I stood up an made my way to the door. Opening it, I saw Chloe standing there. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, with me letting her in as I made my way back to the couch to continue to apply the ointment.

"Been better, the ointment burns, but I'll live." I said, sitting down and grabbing the sponge to continue the process as she sat down behind me. "What do you need, come to check up on me or to continue looking at my collection?" I asked, wincing as I applied it.

I felt cold hands grab mine, making me freeze as I didn't expect her to grab the sponge from me. "I was worried about you, you jumped out of a three story window to save me." She said, applying the ointment to my back for me. "How long do you think that you're going to be out of school?" She asked, where it suddenly clicked in my head.

The school knew I jumped, and if I head back then they would know something was up. "A week or two." I said, where I decided that I would have a lot of work to do, and I guess just be lazy and sleep.

"And will your mother come home in that time?" She asked, and I honestly didn't know. I didn't answer her either, because I wasn't sure how to answer that. "In that case, I'll stop by after school until your back on your feet!" She said, with me looking over my shoulder.

"You don't have to do that." I said, with her shacking her head at me.

"You saved my life, the least I can do is help you with yours." She said, looking at me. "Thank you." She said, with me looking away from her as she continued to apply the ointment.

Now I had to act like I was in pain every time she came around, great.


	4. The fourth Article

'Lex Luthor robs bank, that's something.' I thought, sitting at home and reading the newspaper. 'He is the richest guy in town, no way that it was him, and why would he need to?' I thought with a frown. 'I think that its time that I get out and investigate, and hopefully Miss. Greer has that camera.' I thought as I stood up and made my leave, planning to get to the bottom of this.

**Later, Greer's Shop**

Walking in, I saw Clark and his mother, Martha, were here as well. "I didn't expect to see you two here." I said, with them turning to me.

"Dakota, how are you feeling?" Clark asked, with me shrugging as I approached him.

"I'm fine, just hanging out at home doing nothing, when I read the paper about Lex." I said, stopping at the counter. "I hear that you're a friend of his, shocking by the way, and also that you saw him running from the bank, care to comment?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I know it wasn't Lex, he was in Metropolis." He said, with me nodding and thinking to myself.

"Shapeshifter, possibility, or an illusion to make people believe that it was Lex." I said, with him shrugging. "Anyways, I came by to pick up the camera and that cabinet." I said, pointing over to the cabinet just to there right.

"Miss. Kent-I mean Martha!" Miss. Greer said, with me noticing that she was talking different that what she usually did. Greer didn't make mistakes, she was proper and showed respect, there was no way that she would start off with how she did. "How are you?" She asked, playing with her hands, making me frown as she was nervous.

"Good, how is business?" Martha asked, with Greer rolling her eyes with a smile, something that she never did. Then it kicked in, I've never met Greer face to face, how would I know all of this? I didn't have answers, but my gut was telling me something was off.

"Couldn't be better, I'm doing so many estate sells in Metropolis and was thinking of selling the place!" She said, surprising Martha.

"That would be a shame, I thought that you loved this store?" She asked, where Greer gave a disbelieving look to her.

"Not really, I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened." She said, where I felt that those were the words of someone else.

"Is Tina around, I thought I saw her come in?" Clark asked, with me looking at him and back at Greer.

"Oh, she's at Lana's, they're inseparable these days." She said, with me knowing that Clark saw said girl.

"I could of sworn that I-"

"You must be seeing things!" Greer said rather fast, with me knowing that Tina was posing as her mother, and also posed as Lex.

"I'm going to go out for some air." Clark said, walking out of the store. I looked at Martha, then followed after Clark, as I had to confirm my suspicions.

"Clark!" I called out as I exited the shop, jogging to catch up with the boy. "You know something about Tina, what dose she have to do with Lex and the robbery?" I asked, with him looking at me then around.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I've been getting these flashes, and I can see through things." He said, with me knowing that he saw something that no one else could. "When Lex pushed me, there was something off with his bone structure, and earlier, I saw Tina walk in there and she had the same thing going on with her." He said, with me nodding.

"So I was right, shapeshifter, and Tina is Greer right now." I said, looking back at the shop. "Its best if we stay clear for now, don't want to make her suspicious." I said, patting his arm. "Come on, coffee is on me!" I said, were we both walked to the Beanery.

Once we got to the Beanery, I had a bad feeling. Looking across the street, I saw Clark getting into the truck and driving off. The only problem with that was, Clark was next to me. Running outside, I saw T-Clark drive onto the sidewalk, aiming to run Martha over. "CLARK!?" I yelled, gaining his attention as I had ran over to Martha. I watched her jump out of the way, with me stopping next to her to see she was fine. "I'll go track the truck!" I said, running off to follow on foot.

**Later**

'Out of everyone, its impossible to find Tina.' I thought, walking down the street. 'The truck was found at the factory, but so far no Tina.' I thought, where I stopped once I saw a car that had LEX as its license plate. Looking at the man, I knew that it wasn't Lex as he had hair. "Excuse me, you do know its rude to sit on peoples cars?" I asked, approaching the man, who looked at me.

"Beat it kid, I'm waiting for Lex." He said, looking back at the coffee shop.

"How about I beat you for disrespecting another mans car?" I said, smacking the papers he had in his hand, with him getting off the car and glaring me down.

"The hells going on here?" we both heard, with me looking over the mans shoulder, seeing Lex standing there with a coffee.

"Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor." Roger said, holding his hand out to Lex, where Lex ignored him and went to his car. "Nice picture you got here!" He said, picking up the papers, with Lex looking at him.

"I've read better fiction in comic books." Lex shot back, with me taking the folder from the man, reading it over.

"Files that are suppose to be confidential, on one Lex Luthor." I said, with Lex looking at me. "You know, you can get into a lot of shit if this gets out." I said, with the man taking the folder back.

"This dose not concern you boy-"

"No, but it concerns a friends friend, and a friend of Clarks is a friend of mine." I said, crossing my arms as Lex looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You peaked my interest, Roger Nixon was it?" I asked, with him nodding. "Great, so I'm a reporter for the Torch, and my mother is a reporter for the Daily Planet, so you must know that I too have a lot of connections, and will find out how you got these documents." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Trust me, your life, will go down hill from here." I said, looking at Lex. "You can tell your father, thanks for saving my life." I said, walking off as I now had another story, a BIG story that didn't revolve around the wired.

**Later that night, juvenile detention center**

'The security could be better.' I thought as I had knocked out another guard and made my way into the main office. Pulling out a folder that had employee contacts, I searched each one, planning on finding out which one had the balls to give Lex's information to Roger. I stopped once I saw a Sargent Nixon, where I read his file and found that he was Rogers brother, and it all made sense now. I couldn't take pictures of them, as my camera was missing, but I could tell Lex about what I found.

**Later, Luthor Mansion**

Walking into the main hall, I looked around as the place was big. "Let me guess, you want to get paid as well?" Lex asked, coming down the stairs. "You're lucky I wasn't asleep, or I would have you come by another day." He said, with me shacking my head at him.

"Nope, just here to tell you how Mr. Nixon got your folder." I said, where he lead me down the hall and into an office.

"Well, make it quick, I have a meeting in the morning." He said, pouring his self a drink.

"Sargent David Nixon, brother of Roger Nixon, works at the juvenile detention center." I said, stopping Lex in what he was doing. "I know for a fact that he gave his brother your file as he has clearance to all records." I said, with him looking at me.

"And you know this how?" He asked, with me tapping the side of my head.

"He thought he could out smart me, but after I broke into the juvenile detention center, searched the records of all employees, I came across his brother." I said, with him nodding.

"And you want to sell me this information?" He asked, with me shacking my head at him.

"No, I'm not here for money, its as I said. A friend of Clarks, is a friend of mine, and the enemy of my enemy, is my friend in your case." I said, with him nodding as he took a drink. "I'll be off, I have school in the morning anyways." I said, waving him off as I started leaving the room.

"What did you mean, when you said my father saved your life?" He asked, stopping me.

Turning to him, I gave him a small smile. "When the meteor shower happened, I saw struck dead on by one of them. It wasn't big, but it did do a lot of damage. I was in a coma, and with your fathers medical facility, my mother gave them permission to experiment on me to save my life, now I'm as healthy as a horse." I said, crossing my arms. "It was your fathers research, that I'm here today." I said, with him nodding.

"Don't put to much thought into it." He said, catching me off guard. "My father didn't care for your life, he cared for results, and you probably gave them and don't even know it." He said, holding his head up. "What's your name anyways?" He asked, with me feeling stupid as I hadn't given him my name.

"Dakota, it was a pleasure." I said, waving his goodbye as I exited the room, heading home.

**Later**

Walking onto my porch, I saw the lights inside were one, confusing me. Walking inside, I saw a sleeping Chloe on the couch. Rolling my eyes, I knew she waited for me so that she could take care of me again. Heading over to the closet, I grabbed a blanket and made my way back over to her. I wrapped her in it, picked her up and started leaving. Her Father had to be worried about her. Once outside, I jumped, used my flight and glided us over to her place.

The trip would be long by car, but by air it was shorter. Reaching her window, I hovered over it and used my foot to open it, where I then pulled myself inside. Walking over to her bed, I placed her in it, taking my blanket and wrapping her in hers. It was nice to have a friend like Chloe, there were times where I thought I couldn't do something without her. Seeing the light in the hallway come on, I jumped out the window, but didn't leave until I closed the window.

**The next day**

"Clark!" I said, snapping in front of his face, seeing him staring at Tina. "Hey, don't draw attention to your self, like you are now!" I said, seeing him look back at Tina. "If you keep this up, she's going to know somethings up." I said, where Chloe snapped her fingers in my face, catching me off guard.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"We think somethings up with the Lana clone, and we started thinking that she had something to do with the robbery." I said, gaining her interest. "Miss. Kent found cash at there store, from the bank, but were not sure what's going on." I said, looking back at Clark, seeing him staring at Tina again. I shook my head and started heading off to class, where Chloe and Pete followed me.

"So, how's your back?" Pete asked, looking at my back as we walked.

"Healed, better, nothing broken." I said, listing things off. "Anyways, how's school been without me?" I asked, with them shrugging.

"Normal for us." Pete said, with me shacking my head.

"See, I knew life wouldn't be any different without me!" I said, where Pete headed into his class as Chloe and I continued to ours.

Before I could leave her, she stopped me from entering the classroom. "How did I get home last night?" She asked, with me knowing that she would ask something like this.

"Well, once I got home, you were passed out, so I took you home." I said, with her crossing her arms. "What?" I asked, as it was true.

"I fell asleep ten minutes before my father woke me up in my bed!" She said, with me knowing that I was caught, but didn't show it.

"You were tired, heck, you woke up a few times on the way there." I said, gaining her attention.

"I did? Huh, I guess the part of us flying really was a dream." She said, with me chuckling.

"Me, flying?" I asked, shacking my head. "Get real, if I could fly, I wouldn't of jumped out the window." I said, with her nodding.

"True, anyways, stop by the Torch, I have something to give you." She said, heading off to her class, with me waving her by as we went separate ways.

**Later**

Walking into the Torch, the new one that is, I saw everything was set up. "Love what you did with the place." I said, seeing Chloe at the desk messing with the computer.

"Thank the school, they are the ones who put a lot of effort into turning this place into the Torch two point O." Chloe said, standing up and grabbing a box that was on the desk next to her. It was wrapped, with me knowing it was a gift. "Here, from the school and I, to you." She said, holding it out to me.

Taking it, I unwrapped it and was surprised at what I saw. "Nikon D90 with a supplied kit lens!" I said, super hyped as it was a four hundred dollar camera. "Chloe, I could kiss you!" I said, looking at the camera, when I suddenly had a headack.

**_"Jessica, get back here this instant!?" I heard, with me rubbing my temple as it looked like I was walking away, then a flash of red and green._**

"You ok?" She asked, with me nodding. "Blood rush to fast to the head?" She asked, pulling out a seat, with me taking it.

"Ya... it didn't feel good either." I said, wondering on who Jessica was, but chose to ignore it. "Anyways, thank you, this means a lot!" I said, looking back at the camera.

"Look on the side of it." She said, where I turned it, seeing an engraving.

"To a hero who isn't scared, continue providing us with good pictures." I read, looking at Chloe. "lowered the value, but I don't plan on giving it away any time soon." I said, with her smiling and shacking her head. "I have an idea, for the first picture I'm going to take with this." I said, gaining her attention.

"What, a bird, or maybe something with Tina?" She asked, with me shacking my head as I stood up.

"No where close." I said, turning the camera around and faced myself. Before Chloe could say anything, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, where I stuck my tongue out as she yelped, with me taking the picture, laughing as she was surprised by the sudden action. "There, I'll send you a copy of that later." I said, taking the strap and wrapping it around my neck.

"Don't do that!" She said, punching my arm. "Warm me next time, I have to look good for the camera!" She said, faking brushing her fake long hair. "How do I look?" She asked, holding her hands out, presenting herself.

"Like a million." I said, where I then rubbed her head. "Anyways, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, I have some where I need to be." I said, heading home as my head was hurting again.

**Later that night**

I seriously didn't know what was going on, I was remembering things that I didn't even do. All of the memories were about Jessica. I watched her do remarkable things, and a lot of bad things as well. I didn't know what was going on, it was like I had lived two lives. Like I was Jessica, but wasn't Jessica. I even looked Jessica up, and strangely enough, there was no Jessica born or passed through Smallville. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, and that I had over exerted myself. Rest, sounded like a good idea.

**Few days later**

Walking down the street, I stopped once I saw Clark and Pete outside of Greer's shop. Walking up to them, I saw Clark face change to that of shock. Waving my hand in front of his face, he looked at me then back inside. "What's up?" I asked, looking inside.

"We need to get in here!" He said, with me patting them on the back and leading them to the back entrance.

Once there, I forced the door open and made my way into the shop. "What are we looking for?" I asked, following behind him as he made his way to the same cabinet that I had planed on buying. 'No.' I thought, watching as Tina's mother fell out, with me looking away, where I spotted notes laid out. Walking up to the counter, I ignored them as I picked up the notes, seeing that it was Lana Lang repeated over and over. "Tina plans on taking over Lana's life." I said, turning to them as they looked at me. "We have to get to Lana, NOW!" I said, taking off, running out the front door to save said girl of whatever was to come.

**Later, Lang house**

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, Chloe and I running up to Clark. We had heard of what had happened, and that Tina was arrested.

"You guys came to check to see if I was ok?" Clark said, with Chloe giving him a smirk.

"Actually, as much as I am concerned of your well being, I'm not here to see you." She said, where she then made her way over to Lana, where they started having there own talk.

"So what happened?" I asked, looking at Clark.

"Tina posed as Whitney, stuffed Lana into a grave, tried to kill me, I knocked her out and then saved Lana." He said, giving me a short run down.

"I see." I said, seeing him looking back at Lana. "You have a hard road to follow, make sure to stay on the front and narrow." I said, walking over to Chloe as she was done talking to Lana and decided to get some interviews with the police.


	5. The fifth Article

It was a party. Beer, check. Hook ups, check. More beer, CHECK. I didn't know the reason, but I felt drawn to alcohol. I had never drank before, so my first beer as suppose to be gross, but I felt like bottom shelf wasn't good enough, but drank anyways. Canned beer was what I had now, as for what kind... I didn't give a shit, I just enjoyed it, also, it was free.

I was sitting next to the fire, with it being negative twenty out and the water had frozen over. The beer kept my insides warm, but on the outside, my face was freezing. My hands were warm as I had gloves on, even with fingerless gloves. It was nice to be out and about, like all my problems were gone.

I may not seem like it, but I had a LOT going on in my head. My mothers, as she hadn't come back yet and was still in the hospital. Her friends coming to check up on me, walking about as if they owned the place at times. The visions of Jessica, and they happened at night now, so maybe the beer would keep them from coming. Ya, weight lifted off for now.

"Hey, someone looks happy!" I heard, with me looking at Chloe as she took a seat next to me by the fire, rubbing her hands and holding them out to warm up. "Want to tell me what's gave you a smile?" She asked, with me looking at the beer in my hand.

"I feel like I can forget, feel like I'm light, if you know what I mean." I said, seeing as I had confused her.

Before I could correct myself, someone walked over to her. "If you'd like, I could rub your hands for you. Nothing heats up a body like friction." The kid, Sean Kelvin, said, with Chloe looking up at him with a bit of a shocked look.

"Wow, does that line actually work?" I muttered, taking another sip of the beer, sip being a few good gulps, gulp being a mouth full. Shacking my head, I suddenly felt another headack, where I walked into a bathroom and saw some drunk chick about to give a blow job. I groaned as I stood up. "I'm heading to my car, I need an aspirin." I said, rubbing my head. Once I reached my car, I got in. That's when I realized that I had gotten in the back seat. I laid down, ignoring the headack that was coming.

_**Closing my eyes, I saw a man in a coat, looking over me. He had glasses, a black beard and was bald, almost reminded me of the guy from breaking bad, but this guy was younger. I looked around, where I then saw the same drunk chick, with her head cut open on the top.**_

_**"TRISH!?" I heard Jessica yell, with me grabbing my head as it was loud. I then tried to move, but noting would budge. I then looked down, seeing that I was completely tied down, not an inch was moveable, with tubes coming out of my arms, blood being draw. As much as I wanted to wake up, I couldn't. This was the longest vision I have had of Jessica. She cried as a blanket was moved over Trish, indicating that she was indeed dead. "You son of a bitch, when I get free, I will-"**_

_**"Do nothing." A familiar voice said, where I watched my mother walk into view. "You are a mystery, and according to your records, you were declared dead three years ago, and by law, you don't exist, giving us any right to do whatever we want to you." She said, talking the blood that they had been collecting.**_

Feeling a bump, I jolted up, looking around for what had happened. Looking in the front seat, I saw Chloe driving. "The hells going on?" I asked, climbing up front, with her looking at me in shock.

"You passed out, so I decided to take you home." She said, with me opening the glove department and pulling out the aspirin and taking it. "Whos Trish?" She asked, with me taking the pills without drinking anything.

"Don't know, some dead person in a dream I had." I said, rubbing my face. "Messed up, I was tied to a table with tubes in my body, my mother was there taking my blood like she worked there." I said, leaning the seat back and buckling up. "Been having weird dreams like that... No, more like memories." I said, rubbing my head.

"That is strange, but if you say that they are memories, then maybe its from emotional trauma?" She suggested, with me shacking my head.

"Not my memories, but of someone else." I corrected, feeling her making a left.

"Trish?" She asked, with me shacking my head again.

"Someone named Jessica, apparently she faked her death three years ago from my last vision of her." I said, looking at Chloe as she drove, where I watched as a car passed by, its lights lighting Chloe up. "You're pretty, you know that?" I said with a smile, with her looking at me then back at the road.

"Ya, you're drunk." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not... I mean... It doesn't matter, I'm having a strange case of Deja vu." I muttered as we came to a stop, with me seeing my home. "You ok with staying here, you really don't have a ride home." I said, with her looking at me as I sat up.

"If its fine with you, I'll take your car and pick you up in the morning." She said, with me shacking my head at her, where everything just blacked out form there.

**The next morning**

Opening my eyes, I found myself in the bathroom, sleeping in the tub, fully clothed and ready for bed, so a white shirt and no pants. The tub wasn't full and the shower wasn't running, so I didn't pass out while bathing. Standing up, I rubbed my head as I made my way out of the bathroom. Walking down stairs, I made my way to the fridge and grabbed a few eggs and started making me something to eat. I didn't know what had happened, just that I ended up in the tub. I was going to have to ask Chloe what had happened as she was the last person I saw.

Once I had finished, I tossed the eggs on two pieces of bread and made an egg sandwich. before I could take a bite, I heard movement upstairs, footsteps. Looking up, I knew that I was alone but wasn't sure what was going on. Placing my food down, I decided to go investigate.

Going up stairs, I made my way to my room, where it sounded like someone was going through my drawers. Opening the door, I slammed it open, where I quickly looked away as I saw Chloe, with no top on. "The hell!" I yelled, grabbing the door and hiding behind it. "Why are you here, I thought you took my car!" I yelled, blushing up a storm.

"You're the one who said you didn't want your car to get towed!" She yelled back, and I didn't even bother looking inside, or going in to get my clothes.

"Just toss me a pair of pants will ya!" I said, holding my hand in the room, where I felt something hit it. I instantly grabbed it, where I started getting dressed in the hall ways. "What the hell happened last night, how did I end up in the tub?" I asked myself, making my way down stairs to make Chloe something to eat, while eating my food as well.

**Later, school**

'My head still hurts.' I thought, walking to the nurse's office. Once I got there, I stopped as the door almost hit me, with Sean walking out, with him walking past me like nothing happened. Looking at him, I walked into the office, where I saw the nurse looking at a thermometer. "Hey, you wouldn't have any aspirin, would you?" I asked, with her turning to me, then looking back at the thermometer.

"I would have to get permission from your parents before I give you some." She said, tapping it.

"Not going to happen, my guardian is currently in the hospital and I haven't gotten an update on her condition, Cancer." I informed, with her shacking her head.

"Sorry, but looks like I wont be giving you any advil." She said, making me sigh, where I noticed something off about her.

"You ok, you look blue?" I asked, seeing her looking at her hand.

"Ya, one of the students came in, said he was cold, and he ended up giving me the chills." She said, with me knowing that there was more to it, but she didn't know that. "Anyways, back to class with you!" She said, tossing the thermometer away, with me leaving, still with a headack.

**Later**

"Wait, let me get this straight." Chloe said as we walked with Clark and Pete. "You walked in to get a cappuccino and walked out with a date with Lana Lang?" She said, and even I was shocked as Clark wasn't the type of guy to make a move on another mans girl.

"Its not actually a date!" Clark corrected, with me looking at him.

"Would you prefer the term "Play Date"?" I teased, with him looking at me in shock while Pete had his hand to his face, trying not to laugh. "No matter how you look at it, its a date if you take someone out somewhere, alone." I added, with Chloe looking from me to Clark.

"Even with the "Just as friends" rider, I'm impressed." She said, with me agreeing with her.

"How did you score the tickets?" Pete asked, with me wanting to know as well, but I had an Idea on who gave them to him.

"I bet Lex is behind this, got to give him credit, he's the only friend Clark has that would do such a thing." I said, with them looking at me then to Clark.

"Lex hooked me up." He said, looking at Chloe. "Actually, Chloe, I have you to thank." He said, confused at what he was talking about.

"What did I do?" She asked, not sure as well.

"You told me to get it out there." He informed, with me looking at Chloe then to Clark.

"Well good, I'm glad." She said, not sounding too happy.

Looking at the doors, we came to a stop once we saw Sean. I didn't like what I was seeing, he was pale, almost blue. "Maybe this is your chance?" Pete said, with her looking at me, then to the others. I kept my mouth shut, this was her decision. If she asked him out, that's for her to deal with, but something was telling me that this was a bad idea with how pale he was.

"Chloe." Sean said, sounding weak, like he would die here and now. "Don't I owe you a phone call?" He asked, pointing at her while rubbing his hands.

"I guess so." She said, and I looked at the others, wondering if they were curious about his actions.

"Well, what are you doing right now?" He asked, rather fast.

"I have to put the paper together, maybe after we can do something?" She said, where I watched him give up and look away. It wasn't ok, I'm defeated look, it was the I don't care look.

"Jenna." He said, where she looked hurt. "Hey, Jenna, wait up!" He called out, running over to her, pissing me off.

We stood there, watching them talk to one another before going off to do whatever they wanted to do. "Ok, I was playing barley hard to get, what's the problem?" Chloe asked, with me sighing and rubbing her back, with her looking at me. "Clark Kent gets a date with Lana Lang and suddenly there's no luck for the rest of us." She said, where I looked at where they ran off.

"I'll be right back." I said, taking off after Sean. I didn't run, but power walked. I didn't get far before Clark grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Take it easy, there's no need to-"

"Clark, he needs to learn that girls are not property, or toys to pass around. If someone doesn't, then no one will and he will hurt more people, just like Chloe." I said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going to hurt him, just going to give him a piece of my mind." I said, with him shacking his head at me.

"I know how you feel, but this is Chloe's fight, not yours." He said, and he was right, it didn't involve me.

"If he hurts her, I wont let you stop me from taking him down." I said, yanking my arm free and storming into the school.

**The next day**

I had just finished talking to a victim of Sean's, I knew that he was trouble, because after he slept with them, that was it, and I didn't want Chloe being another one of his victims. With Jenna being the last girl he saw, I had to go find out why he would give her a second go as it wasn't like him to "tap" twice.

Getting into my car, I drove straight to her place. Once I had pulled up, I saw her car was there, meaning that she was home. Approaching the house, I knocked on the door, where her father answered the door. "Hi, I'm with the school news paper, and was wondering if Jenna could help me with an article I'm working on." I said, with him crossing his arms.

"She's still in bed, so its a no." He said, with me raising an eyebrow.

Looking at my watch, I looked up at him. "Its nearly five." I said as I looked up the stairs, where he also looked up stairs. Seeing him heading up stairs, I followed as it had me worried.

Once we got to her room, we saw that the room was empty. "First the water heater freezes, now my daughter goes missing!" He yelled, with me seeing the bathroom light on and the door open. Walking over to it, I pushed the door open all the way, where I saw Jenna, shattered to pieces. I was able to tell it was her as her head as still in tact.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but she's not missing." I said, where he walked over, only to scream in agony as his daughter was dead. "Call the police, I know who did this!" I said, walking out of the room, but he ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Who did this, who killed my baby girl!" He yelled, with me taking him by the shirt and pinning him against the door.

"Don't grab me like that again, or I'll punch you so hard that you go blind." I said, letting him go. "As for who killed him, it was Sean, her ex." I said, walking past him and down the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned me, with me looking at him as I reached the bottom steps.

"I'm going to kick his ass before he hurts anyone else!" I yelled, walking out the door, heading to the school as that was where Chloe was, and she was his next victim.

**An hour later**

I would of been here earlier, but I was in my car and didn't want to be seen jumping or flying for that matter. Pulling up to the school, I ran inside, heading straight to the Torch as that was where Chloe would be. Reaching the second floor, I came to a stop once I saw yellow flowers on the floor, with me knowing that he was leading her away. I followed the flowers, where it lead me to the school pool.

Looking inside, I watched as Chloe climbed out of the water, only for her leg to get frozen in said pool. "CHLOE!?" I yelled, kicking the door down, bot just the door but the door frame as well. I rushed over to Sean, who looked at me in shock. I punched him in the face, knocking him to the other side of the pool. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" I yelled, running over to him as he got up, his nose bleeding.

He grabbed my head, where I suddenly felt weak, but I was pissed. Grabbing his hands, I broke them, with him screaming in agony as I removed them, feeling cold. I head butted him, knocking him off him feet and back down. Getting on top of him, I started punching him over and over again, feeling colder with each hit.

Feeling someone grab my arm, I yanked myself free and punched at them, only to stop once I saw Clark. "That's enough!" He yelled, where I realized what happened. Behind Clark, should of been Chloe, but she was missing. Looking down at Sean, he was knocked out, bloody. Standing up, I looked at my hands, his blood on them. I nearly killed him, and I would of if Clark hadn't of stopped me. Backing away, I didn't know what to do.

"I... I need to go." I said, going home to clear my head.

**Later**

I had gone into my mothers room, took whatever drinks she had and practically drowned myself in Alcohol. She had kept a stash for her late nights working, kept her awake. Me, it was to forget tonight, the problems that came with it. Did I give him brain damage, what if I had attacked Clark, what if it was Chloe that had stopped me and I attacked her, did she see me use my strength? Questions popped into my head, and I didn't have answers to them, no one would.

_**Closing my eyes, I watched as a women stood before me, and my hand shot forward, hitting her chest and breaking her ribs, and from the force, stopping her heart. I walked into the street, ignoring the same voice telling me to stop, and once I looked back, I watched a man get hit by a bus, ignoring him, I walked on.**_

Opening my eyes, I knew Jessica had gone through something similar, but she actually killed someone, and the man wasn't able to stop her in time. Yet, there was sorrow, pain, and hatred. Sorrow for taking the life, pain for what felt like it lasted years, and hatred for the guy.

I didnt know what it meant, just that I needed to drink more.


	6. The sixth Article

Walking down the halls, I watched as older people were helped around. 'Dame nursing homes.' I thought, carrying a stack of books in hand. I was doing community service, thirty hours of it because it was required. I didn't like it, but at least I got to drink. I had a bottle of water, with vodka inside it instead, but was only allowed to drink on breaks. I basically became an alcoholic, and wasn't ashamed of it either.

Walking into a room, I saw a blind old lady reading. "You can come it, I wont bite." She said, with me searching the books as I walked up to her.

"So, you heard me walking down the halls, I'm not shocked, I could hear myself as well." I said, finding a brail book. "Here you go, its a book, in brail." I said, with her taking it and grabbing hold of my hand as she did so. I didn't think much of it, but she lost her smile fast. "I'm off to hand out the other books, take care of yourself." I said, turning around and walking away.

"Jessica?" She asked, with me stopping at the door. "No, it cant be, you're not a woman." She said, with me looking at her as she shook her head.

"Ok, you have my attention." I said, walking over to the bed and placing the books down. "Who is Jessica?" I asked, with her frowning.

"I don't have that answer." She said, with me making a fist as I didn't like it. "What I can tell you, is that she came to Smallville in search of sanctuary. My grand daughter, Trish, brought her here in hopes of escaping a mad man." She said, with me getting closer to Jessica's story.

"Did she ever give you a name?" I asked, with her shacking her head at me. "Something, I NEED to know why I'm having these visions of a person I've never met!" I said, begging her.

"I don't have a name, but I can give you something close." She said, leaning forward, where I felt the pressure in the air. It was thick, nearly suffocating me. "He goes by a title, and has had powers even before the shower." She said, and I felt a lump form in my throat. "He goes by Kilgrave, and with a single request, he can made one do unimaginable things." She said, shocking me. "And I'm sorry to say, but in time, you will meet both Jessica and Kilgrave again." She said, with me frowning as she said "Again", like I had already met them.

"I'm sorry lady, but I've never met them." I said, looking down. "I just want answers, who is she, who is he, why am I having visions, what does my mother have to do with this?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"You will find out in time, your power over bad luck insures it." She said, confusing me.

"Power over "Bad Luck"?" I asked, not even aware I had Power over Bad Luck. "What, do I give bad luck to anyone close to me?" I asked, getting a laugh from her.

"Nothing like that, no." She said, waving her hand at me. "You don't know it, but you're destined for great things." She said, nodding. "Your bad luck isn't directed to others, but yourself." She said, pointing at my chest. "And when the time comes, it will be time to spread your wings like the crow you are." She said, making me frown while she smiled.

"Crows are a sign of bad luck, I see what you did there." I said, standing up and picking up the books. "Thanks for the help lady, now I'm closer to Jessica." I said, making her smile as I left, where I saw Clark and Pete walking this way. I shook my head and started walking down the hall to complete my job, still not liking what all had transpired after Sean was arrested and killed due to hypothermia.

**Later**

I was on break, and I was outside while drinking my Vodka. It nice out, and I liked the view as well. That's when I heard someone approaching me, with me looking to my right, seeing Lana Lang. She stopped once she saw me, she looked a little shocked. "Didn't you walk off with an old man not five minutes ago?" I asked, crossing my arms as I looked at her.

"He asked if I could come back and get him a scarf." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"You do know, that we cant leave any of the elderly alone, correct?" I asked, taking another drink.

"I wont be gone for more than a minute." She said, looking at my bottle. "This might sound strange, but would you mind if I have a drink?" She asked, with me looking at my vodka, then back at her.

"Knock yourself out." I said, holding it out to her.

She smiled, took a sip and started coughing. "Is this Vodka!?" She nearly yelled, with me taking it back. "Why are you drinking on the job, let alone drinking at all!?" She nearly yelled, keeping her voice low.

"Hey, I wont tell if you wont tell." I said, taking a sip. "Anyways, go get your scarf, I'll go keep an eye on the old man for ya." I said, walking the way she came.

"He's on the bridge!" She called out, with me waving her off.

Once I reached the bridge, I saw no one, and I knew something had happened. Walking across the bridge, I stopped once I saw the wires for the lights were broke, and in the water was the wheelchair of the old man, but no one in said water. "Oh shit!?" I said, rushing back to inform staff on what had happened. Easy to say, shit got real pretty fast for me.

**Later, the Beanery**

Sitting at a table, alone, I had another bottle with me, still vodka. I didn't care what was going on, just that I had finished my community service and was no longer needed. I was waiting for my food, a burger with fries and a side of ranch. Seeing Zoe, the waitress, walk past me, I knew the food she had wasn't for me, and to be honest, I was a little hungry as I hadn't eaten today.

I didn't care about the new guy behind me either, hell, he could just be passing through. He flirted with Zoe as well, giving her old jokes, that an old man would use to hit on younger girls. I didn't care, or understand what was with him.

"Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" I heard Lana, with me looking up and seeing her, Clark and Chloe walking in, making me sigh as they looked at me.

"Nope, that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards." Chloe said, still looking at me as all three of them took a seat at my table. Clark sitting next to me, and Lana and Chloe sitting across from us, Lana being in front of me.

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Clark suggested, with me thinking about it.

"I'll have to dig into the mans past, there would have to be a reason on why he was kidnapped." I said, reaching for my bottle, but Lana yanked it away before I could. "Lana." I warned, with her opening it and taking a sniff, where she looked at me.

"Have you always been drinking?" She asked, pissing me off.

"Hey, did I get onto you for losing an old man?" I shot back, with her looking away. "What I do, is of none of your concern." I said, holding my hand out, with Chloe taking the bottle away.

"We're going to have a serious talk about this later!" Chloe said, with my food getting here.

"How about you leave." I heard the guy behind me said, with me turning to look at him with a glair. "Seems like the best option for you, hurting your friends feelings by tearing them down." He said, with me grabbing the plate and tossing it at him, with him covering his head.

"I don't know who you are, but mind your own god dame business!" I yelled, standing up and walking over to the cash register, paying for the plate and the food before storming off.

**Later that night, court house**

Harry Volk, convicted of murder in 1945. When he was seventeen, he was a pianist who was in line to receive a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory. His teacher recommended somebody else, and Harry murdered the teacher's son. He was in prison for life, and was sentenced by a jury that included a number of local jurors, including the following people.

Hiram Kent, father of Jonathan Kent and grandfather of Clark Kent Randolph Gage. Eve Garfield, grandmother of Zoe Garfield, the waitress at the beanery. John Alexander. Pat Taylor. Murray Carpenter. Jared Howitt. Rhona Williscroft. Sharon Ingram. Marc Borja. Wayne W. Rose. Bradley Jubenville. While in prison, he changed his name to Harry Bolston. The same old man who Lana lost.

All of this, along with the picture of a younger version of Harry, I knew that he was the stranger at the beanery, and it pissed me off that he would talk to me like that. If he was a murderer, he was sure to strike again, and he had a hit list, meaning I had to follow the trail of who was his next target.

**Later, Gage residence**

Walking up to the door, I frowned as the lights were off. There was a football game on, and from what the others told me, he was a big fan, never missed a game. I kicked the door down, made my inside and stopped once I reached the kitchen. Jim Gage, son of Randolph Gage, was dead, and by the ways it looked, he was killed with a piano string, the same MO as Harry.

"Guess the old women was right, bad luck follows me." I said, approaching the phone. Picking it up, there was no diel tone, meaning that even the phone line was cut. Shacking my head, I left as I would have to call the police from another phone.

**Later that night**

Walking into the house, I waved off the bird that had taken a seat on the railing, not liking it or anything right now. Opening the door, I saw Chloe walking down stairs with my mothers stash. "Dame it Chloe, you can just go breaking into other peoples houses!" I said, making my way to the kitchen as she followed, placing the box down on the table.

"I cant stand seeing you like this, no one can!" She said as I grabbed some left overs and started eating it cold, not caring. "Look at your self, its like you don't care anymore!" She said, with me shrugging.

"Sorry, if my life is filled with bad luck." I said, looking at the box. "Let me guess, cutting me off?" I guessed, with her crossing her arms.

"Yes, and I'm going to make sure you don't get anymore!" She said with me rolling my eyes at her. "What happened to you, the person who saved me?" She asked, with me looking at her with a glare.

"He nearly killed someone, and you want to know something, I nearly attacked Clark when he stopped me from doing so!" I said, raising my voice at her. "What if that was you, or if I had hit you or him? I wouldn't know what to do!" I yelled, tossing the bowl on the counter. "So ya, I feel like shit, and now I have to deal with a crazed murder whos out to kill the people who put him in jail, because its what I do, I go out, stop shit like this, and then it bites me in the ass in the end!" I said, where I took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm not normal, and I have a feeling, that you know it." I said, seeing her looking away.

"You mean about your display of strength, kicking down a metal door, punching Sean across the room, then yes, I know." She said, with me looking down at my hands. "But I don't care, you need help!" She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"When it happened, I was closer to Jessica than ever, I learned that she killed someone, and I finally got answers I was looking for." I said, making a fist. "She was being used, she came to Smallville to get away from a man with powers even before the meteors. She had strength, even before that. I'm not a meteor freak, I think that my own mother isn't my mother anymore, and that Jessica is." I said, closing my eyes. "My luck, is shit, and it will continue to follow me according to an old lady who apparently can see the future." I said, looking up at her. "I feel dead inside, because I don't know who I am anymore, what I am." I said, placing both hands on the counter behind me as I leaned on it.

She was silent, stunned is what I would guess she was feeling. She looked at the box and picked it up, making her way to the door. "This is for your own good, you cant live like this." She said, walking out the door, leaving me by myself.

Picking up my food again, I saw that a bug had found its way into it, with me tossing it away. "What luck." I said, making my way up stairs as I was no longer hungry, even after not eating anything all day.

**The next night**

Seeing as Harry was killing the closest of living kin of the ones who put him away, that would make Zoe a target. Walking down the alleyway, I heard a crash, but not before I saw a blur running down the street. Looks like Clark is also on the case. I muttered, watching as Harry dragged Zoe out into the street, stopping once he saw me. "Lets make this easy, let her go and I wont break your legs." I said, seeing Clark appear next to me.

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" He asked, before tossing Zoe into the street just as a truck was passing.

"Clark!" I said, with him rushing out into the street to save her. I ran at Harry, with him slashing my side with the knife. I grabbed him and tossed him to the wall, holding my side as it was deeper that it looked. I fell to my knee, watching as Harry ran off into the ally. Clark appeared next me to, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Alley, go!" I said, shrugging him off while he ran off to catch Harry. Standing up, I weakly made my way home, not wanting to be around when Clark or the police showed up.

**Later**

Stumbling into the house, I held my side as it was bleeding even worse. I needed to get it stitched up, and the medical supplies were up stairs. Making my ways to the stairs, I fell as I could no longer stand. I crawled up them, but stopped once my vision blurred in and out. If I couldn't see, I couldn't patch myself up. If I couldn't patch myself up, I was as good as dead.

"Ya, bad luck." I muttered, where I heard footsteps. Looking down the stairs, I could see red and black, but that was it. I didn't know who it was, but they walked with power. They grabbed me, rolled me over to my back, where I saw a long red thing. I wasn't sure what the hell it was, but they knelt next to me and placed it against my cut.

What came next was pain, massive amount of pain. They were cauterizing my wound, and some how they knew I would be here. I didn't know who this person was, all I could see was black and red. My vision was in and out, I was screaming on top of my lungs and I knew that this person was saving my life.

Once the pain was gone, I stopped screaming, taking in as much air as I could. My vision came back to me, and I saw a black bird sitting on the railing of the stairs, looking at me. It was a little big for a crow, so it had to of been a raven, seeing as they are a lot a like but bigger. I closed my eyes, feeling that sleep would be best for me.

**The next morning**

Opening my eyes, I found that I was in bed, with my shirt cut open. Sitting up, I looked down, seeing a burn mark on my side. "Who the hell was that?" I asked myself, standing up, where I saw an image carved into my wall. It was an eye that was made out of a wing with gears for the eye, looking to the window. Looking out, I saw nothing special. Shrugging it off, I placed a hand on my side, the one that had been cut. "Thank you, whoever you are." I said, where I started getting dressed so that I could see what had happened with Harry.

**Later, Nursing home**

"Harry Volk." I said, walking into said mans room, gaining the old mans attention. He was old again, meaning that his de-aging thing didn't last. I had learned from the hospital that he was kidnapped and placed in the kids place. It was retarded, but that was the official story.

"Who are you?" He asked as I walked over to the record player and turned it off.

"I'm the man you gutted yesterday, you remember, in the alley." I said, picking up the disk and flipping it around in my hand. "You have great taste in music, shame that you didn't get to do what you wanted to do." I said, seeing him smile. "I would of loved to see you fail as soon as you got onto that stage." I said, seeing him look hurt. "But I was born in this time, so that wouldn't happen." I said, stopping by his bed side. "As for my name, well I guess you could call me your own Crow, a sigh of your bad luck." I said, unplugging his pager for his nurse with my foot.

"What, you going to attack an old man?" He said, giving a small laugh before coughing. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you wouldn't make it out of here before the nurses and security took you down." He said, reaching for his clicker.

"I unplugged it." I said, shocking him as he pressed the button, but it didn't glow. "You want to get real, I can get real. You tried killing a women named Zoe yesterday, who had nothing to do with your sentence. If you ask me, I would be looking for the ones who did, actually, let me rephrase that." I said, grabbing his shirt and lifting him out of the bed, getting into his face, and he looked scared. "I would of proven my dame teacher wrong, that I was the one who should of gone to the Metropolis Conservatory. You want to know the funny thing, I searched the records at the Conservatory, and you were recommended for the next year but were denied because of your crime." I said, shocking him as I tossed him back in bed. "Next time, and I doubt there will be one, don't be such a bitch and grow up." I said, plugging his pager in. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, because you sure as hell piss me off." I said, walking away.

"Hey, my recorded!" He called out, with me tossing it across the room, breaking it.

"Its a broken recorded anyways." I said, walking down the hall.

**Later**

I kept my word, that I would keep an eye on Harry. I watched as he rolled his wheelchair to the same place he had taken vanished before, meaning that this had some connection to his de-aging process. Seeing him stop, he turned his wheelchair to face the water, with me sneaking up behind him, not making a sound. Seeing him leaning forward, he fell in, with me going in after him as I didn't expect him to fall into the water as he was old and could drown. Maybe he was committing suicide, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I felt a shock go through my body, before I emerged from the water. I felt smaller, and I didn't know why. Looking at Harry, he emerged from the water as well, younger. I swam under the water, not to be seen by the killer. I held my breath as I watched him climb out and head off to find his next victim.

Getting out of the water, I realized that I was now a little kid, and not just any little kid, a Fucking six year old, give or take. 'Great, not only did he de-age, I did as well.' I thought, where I realized that I didn't have my pants or shoes. Looking in the water, I saw them, making me groan as I had to get back into the water to get them.

**Later, School**

Walking in the school, I was making my way to the Torch, and I was a little mad. I didn't like being small, because it made everything bigger, meaning it was taking me longer to get there. 'I will kill Harry for this.' I though with a frown, when suddenly I was scooped up, shocking me as I was being held.

"Hey, where's your parents?" Lana asked as I looked at her.

"Put me down this instant!" I said, shocking her. "I need to get to the Torch to inform Chloe-"

"Oh, you're Chloe's little brother?" She asked, making me groan.

"Yes, I'm Chloe's little brother, who looks completely different, now put me down!" I said, not wanting to argue with her, but she started walking. "Put me down, I don't like being treated like a child!" I whined, but gave up as there was nothing I could do.

Once we reached the Torch, Lana walked in. "Hey Chloe, I found your little brother wondering the halls." Lana said, where everyone looked at me then at Chloe, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yes... I want big... Sissy." I said, gritting my teeth as I said it, getting a laugh from Chloe. "Its not funny!?" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Lana, you can put him down, he's more than capable to take care of his self." She said, with her listening to her and I stormed over to Clark, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What, I got de-aged, deal with it." I muttered, where he cracked a smile.

"Are you thirsty?" Pete asked me, with me looking at him. "I snuck a carton of milk out of the cafeteria, its yours if you want it!" He said, opening his bag to show me.

"Milky!" I said, excited, but then cleared my throat. "I didn't mean to say that, the child in me is strong." I said, closing my eyes. "Yes, please." I said, walking over to Pete, who opened it for me. "Thank you, but I could of opened it myself." I said, seeing him smile.

"No problem, I know guys like us are strong." He said, with me nodding and fist bumping him.

"As cute as this is, Harrys gone." Lana said, with me nodding as I drank the milk, looking at everyone. "They found his wheelchair out by the koi pond half an hour ago." She informed, with everyone looking at her with a surprised look.

"I saw meteor rocks in that pond." Clark said as he looked over at me then to Chloe.

"At least now we know how he's doing the time warp." She said as she went through the paper.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked, completely confused.

"I'll explain later." Clark said, with me looking at him. "We've got to figure out who he's going to kill next." He said, with me holding my hand up, with Chloe pointing at me.

"I know, Clarks daddy's daddy was on the list of people who put him away, so Clarks daddy is the next person!" I said, with Chloe giggling. "Its not funny!" I said, puffing my cheeks out in annoyance.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go check up on my dad!" He said, rushing out, but as a normal person.

"I should get going as well, its almost dark." Lana said, waving at us while she left.

"Me to, I'll see you later Chloe, and you too little guy!" Pete said, holding his fist out to me, with me giving him a fist bump as he left.

Once they were out of the room, Chloe busted out laughing, with me glaring at her. "You look so cute!" She said, pinching my cheeks.

"I'm not cute!" I yelled, waving my hands around to get her to stop.

"Looks like you cant drink for a while, or you wont get big and strong!" She said, with me glaring daggers at her.

"I don't need that, I got milky to make me big and strong!" I said, crossing my arms as I looked away from her.

"So... How long do you think this is going to last?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"A day or two, I don't know." I said, with her picking me up and walking out the door. "I can walk you know!" I said as she turned the lights off and closed the door behind her.

"Till then, you're staying at my place until you grow up again!" She said, with me groaning. "Also, you're paying for your clothes." She said, with me nodding as it was fair and I didn't have much. I was wearing my pants, that I had cut up to fit me like normal pants.


	7. Just a strange day

It was Saturday night, about 7:00pm in the evening. I was still a kid. I didn't like it, and quite frankly, Chloe's father was an ok guy. Once Chloe told him that she was being paid to watch her friends little brother while he went to spend some time with his mother in the hospital, he had questioned it, and her response was that they didn't want me to know that mother was sick.

"Cody, Chloe and I will be watching you. So be good and don't cause any problems, ok!" Gabe Sullivan, Chloe's father said, with me staring at him as he was acting like he was talking to a baby, Cody being the name Chloe came up with as it would be strange for two brothers to have the same name.

"I'm not a baby! I'm six years old, can you at least treat me as such." I said feeling insulted.

"Now Cody, no need to be mean, he didn't mean to treat you that way." Chloe said, staring me down.

"Sorry. I just don't want to be treated like a baby, just treat me like a kid." I said turning my attention to Gabe.

"Make sure that there's no problems sweetie, and you behave for her, ok? I have to head to work, so I'll see you two later." Gabe said as he walked out the door.

"Bye! So, what now?" I asked, not entirely sure what was going to happen while I was a kid. Chloe was my babysitter, and seeing as I was younger than her, I had to do what she asked, and I was going to do so. Sure I'm my own man, but as of right now, she had the right to tell me what to do. Kids now days be like 'You may be babysitting me, but I don't take orders from no one'. Kids were little shits.

The phone suddenly rings, and walked away to answer it. Must be Clark, or Pete wanting to check up on me, to see if I aged again. I didn't care at the moment, and if I was honest, the scar was gone on my side, not even the burn mark. I was curious to see if it would reappear or if it would stay gone.

"This is weird, I'm being babysat." I said, looking around. "I've never been over to Chloe's place, its nice." I said, feeling the vibe of a true home. Sure I had a home, but this had a different feel to it, the Family feel.

"That was Clark, wanted to check up on you, seeing as you're a kid now." Chloe says as she walked back into the kitchen.

"That was nice, but unnecessary." I said, nodding as it was true. I was in good hands, and even without Chloe, I was still in good hands with myself. Did I need anyone to watch me? No, but I didn't want to argue with someone who was older than me and get my ass handed to me if someone questioned it. It could be used as blackmail, and I didn't want that.

"You ok?" Chloe asked, with me frowning.

"I'm not a 'baby'. This may be called 'babysitting' but I'm still the same age as you are, just not right now." I said, feeling the jab at my pride as she treated me as a baby, and to be honest, I had the mind of a kid as my brain was still developing at this age, so I did forget some things, but would remember how to do when I grew up again.

"Even if we are, I'm still older than you as of now, so what I say goes, got it?" Chloe said, with me nodding as I planed on listening to her.

"Do you think I would disobey you? Sorry to break it to you, but right now, I'm a kid and that would look like bad parenting, which I don't want anyone questioning you about." I said, looking around some more.

"I'll keep everything that happens here a secret." Chloe said with a smirk, with me nodding as this would be a strange story to tell.

"Thank you. It really would be hard to tell to anyone. Dakota turns into a kid and has to be watched." I said, shacking my head. My bad luck had gotten the better of me.

"You hungry?" Gwen smiled, and as soon as she said that, my stomach rumbled.

"Yes, please. We can go out for burgers... Wait, bad idea, we can make burgers instead." I said as I hop down and made my wat to the fridge.

"Oh no you don't. You are too young to make anything. This time, I'm cooking something for you and that's what you're going to eat!" She said, stopping me, and I listened as I didn't want to upset her. Usually, when she came over, I would make food for us, now it was the other way around.

"Okay. What're you making?" I asked, with her shooing me out of the kitchen, not giving me an answer.

**A few minutes later…**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Chloe to finish whatever it was she was making. Whatever it was, I had to eat it all, like a clean plate thing that was done in elementary school.

"Come eat!" Chloe said, with me making my way to the kitchen table, where she was placing what seems to be sandwiches and Chips on the side. The sandwiches were cut into triangles, and the chips were Lays. It was a quick fix meal.

"Triangles?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. I wasn't being mean as I figured that it wouldn't be cut up if it was just a sandwich.

"I liked mine cut up in triangles as a kid, I figured you were the same as a kid, and before you ask, its not just junk food, there lattice, tomato's, pickles and onions." Chloe said as she sat down across from me. I nodded, as she was right, the only junk thing was the chips. She was cool, not feeding me like any other kid would of wanted. If I was a true kid, I would of been grossed out by the tomato's, but I didn't care. I ate in silence, starting off with one of the triangles. I saw that she was staring at me, with me raising an eyebrow at her. It was strange, but I wasn't going to question it.  
"Well, how dose it taste?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Uh... Everything's fine, tastes great!" I said, not sure why she would ask that question. Chloe smiled and started eating as well. As soon as she did, I went back to my food. I wasn't going to question it, it was her hard work so it did taste good.

"I'm glad you like it. If you want, I can make more." She said, looking over at the counter. Was she treating me like a kid? I would say so, as long as it wasn't a baby I was fine. It was then that something popped into my head, the red and black person who helped me.

"Chloe, did you by any chance stop by my place yesterday? I cant remember if you did or not." I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I stayed late at the Torch." Chloe informed, with me nodding as I remembered her doing that as well.

"That's right!" I said as I had remembered. It was clear either way that it wasn't Chloe. That just left the mystery on who it was, and I wasn't sure if I as going to find out anytime soon.

"Why do you ask, did someone break into your house?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her as that wasn't the case. Well, it was but they saved my life.

"No! I was trying to remember when you took all the good stuff away is all. So it was two days ago then." I said, with her nodding. "Ok, so I got my days put together now!" I said, smiling at her.

"I feel like you're hiding something. I'm not going to push it, but I will respect your privacy. I will want to know what it is, as it has me curious now. I am looking after you after all." She said, with me nodding as she was right. I knew that she was smarter than I gave her credit for. Still, I would eventually tell her everything one I had put all the pieces together. Something I still didn't have.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lie, I just don't have all the answers to my own mystery." I said, looking away from her. I quickly finished my food and tossed the paper plate away. The more answers I got, the more questions appear. It was like cutting the head of a Hydra off.

Chloe frowned once I had said that. I knew she understood what I was going through. Even if she didn't go through the same thing. Still, I wanted to know more about Jessica and the person who saved my life yesterday. Who were they, and if they had anything in common.

"So, what can you tell me?" Chloe asked, with me looking at her. What could I tell her? I nearly died and some stranger saved me. That Jessica was on the run from a man called Kilgrave? What couldn't I tell her? Anything I told her would just get her more curious? I shrugged, as I didn't know what I could tell her.

"Actually, I don't know what to tell you. Everything fits but there are still some gaps." I said, looking away from her. It was annoying not knowing everything. In time, I would learn more. It was all up to my bad luck, according to the old lady. I wanted answers, but wouldn't get more until later. It annoyed me even more knowing that.

"Now I think it's time for you to take a bath." Chloe said, with me looking at the time.

"Bath?" I asked, seeing that it was late. A bath sounded nice right now. It had been a day, and I did fall into a lake earlier.

"Yes, you stink a bit." She said, with me frowning as she said that.

Okay, I understood what she was getting at. "Ill take one, can you point me the way?" I asked, with her smiling at me.

**Later**

"Just my luck, I cant reach the soup or shampoo." I said, struggling a bit to reach the bar of soup as I took a shower. Chloe didn't have a bath, they had a shower, and I was ok with that as I showered more than I took a bath. Really, I only took a bath when I felt really stressed out or had a migraine.

Suddenly, the door was opened, with me looking at it from within the glass door. What was Chloe doing, she knew I was in here. Unless she realized that I couldn't reach the cleaning supplies and decided to come grab them for me.

"Chloe, what are you doing? You know I'm in here." I called out, not sure what to expect. Chloe opened the glass door, stepping in while wearing a bathing suit. Why was she in a bathing suit? What was going through her head right now? Was this even Chloe? I looked away, covering myself up as to not show her anything. I was in panic mode. It was awkward. I didn't know what she was doing, and I was scared to find out.

Chloe stood behind me and reached for the shampoo. She places a decent amount in her heads and begins massaging my scalp. Her finger nails scratching my head as to make sure that my scalp was clean. I was freaking out, Chloe hadn't said a word and I was blushing up a storm. My mind was going over every single scenario as to what was going on. Before I knew it, her hands were scratching behind my ears. I didn't know what was going on, and I knew she was blushing as well as I was covering myself in front of her.

Reality suddenly kicked in as Chloe press her body against me, wrapping her arms around my head. Chloe was hugging me in the shower, and I knew she was worried about me.

I turned towards her, heart racing as I saw her swimsuit. "Chloe?" I asked, looking away as I didn't want to stare. Chloe herself was blushing. She then reached for the soup, then started scrubbing my back! I was in complete shock at what was happening. She was washing me like I was HER kid. I was a teenager in a kids body, this was setting alarms off in my head.

"Here, I just wanted to make sure you got your back cleaned." Chloe said, handing me the bar of soup. I was uncomfortable, who wouldn't be? She had just seen me naked.

I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. I watched Chloe leave, and she was blushing up a storm! "Let's forget this ever happened, we never speak of this to anybody." I said, seeing her nod as she closed the door, where I continued to shower, keeping an eye on the door just encase she came back.

**Later, dream**

_Darkness, that was all I was seeing._

_There was nothing for miles, and it scared me. I was still in my child form, so it was clear I was having a nightmare of sorts._

_I felt the wind, it was heavy. Then I heard it, gun fire. Opening my eyes, I watched as a kid stood on a train, a sword in hand. Across from her, was a man in white clothing. I watched as the man continued shooting at her, but her sword cut each bullet before they could reach her. She rushed forward at blinding speeds, appearing behind him in a crouch. After a bit, he was hit by a sign, his top half going with it while the bottom stood standing. She had cut him in half._

_Then everything changed again, and I watched the same kid jumping from boat to boat, killing everyone as they shot at her, while she only used the sword. She moved with grace, taking each and every one of them out, even using her sword to guide missiles over to other boats as they hid the blade, destroying them. Her eyes, while blank, were red._

_I had to cover my eyes once one of the boats exploded, where I then saw an arm fly past me. Looking at where it had came from, I saw her cutting someone to pieces as they regrew limbs and changing into different people. It was terrifying as it was a one sided fight, with the girl not even trying, but toying with her._

_I watched as an army of robots flew past me, dog piling her. I was curious on who this person was and why I was having this dream. Yet, I couldn't move. I watched as a man in armor walked up to it, speaking but nothing coming through. Suddenly, the robots exploded in Ice, shocking me as she walked out and without a scratch, before freezing him completely with a wave of her hand._

_She was then smacked away by a heavily armored man. She slid back, then charged once more, hitting him with her bare hands, putting dents into it with each strike. Seeing the man fall, she climbed on top and kept it up, reminding me of when I fought Sean and nearly killed him, but once she was done, she severed the mans head completely._

_Seeing her walking down a hallway, she was stopped as someone had grabbed her by the shoulder. She stood there, then stabbed the arm with her sword before killing him. She didn't look at him as she continued on her path to whatever it was._

_I watched as she was now dressed in rags with chains on her arms, fighting against lions and tigers alike with battle armor on them. She didn't bat an eye as she kicked them around with one leg, broke the teeth off and kicked them into the stands, stabbing some people with them. She was giving no fucks to anyone._

_I watched her, still in rags, walking out into an army with two swords. One red, and the other a blue. She walked as they ran, and with ease, she cut anyone who got close to her down. Left and right people fell, dead at her feet until she had made it across the filed and no one was left standing._

_Then, I was back in darkness, but I could feel that I wasn't alone. I looked over my shoulder, seeing an older version of the girl, sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. Turning to face her, I approached her. She did not move, it was if she was already dead. Stopping in front of her, I sat down as well, keeping my eyes on her._

_Slowly, she opened her red eyes, looking at me with a small, growing smirk. "Your life was easy up till now, I'm disappointed, really." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her._

_"So, whatever this is, is a two way streak." I said, with her losing her smirk. "You saw flashes of my past, and I saw yours." I said, with her narrowing her eyes. "You've been killing for a very long time, I should be the one who should be disappointed." I said, smirking back at her, with her smirking again._

_"Well, looks like one of us is a smart ass, I wonder who it is?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to know more about you, what you knew of our... Mutual interest." She said, where I lost my smirk as she said that._

_"You mean Jessica." I said, with her nodding. "So, I'm not the only one having the visions of her, that cant be a coincidence." I said, with her nodding._

_"You're right, and I don't like it." She said, her face becoming blank, not a piece of emotion present. "Tell me, did you see anything from before I was ten?" She asked, and I knew I didn't, I saw her as a pre-teen and up. I didn't answer, and she smirked at that. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, reaching forward and grabbing something, but I couldn't see it and drank from it._

_"I'm asleep, but you're awake, how is that?" I asked, curious as she placed her drink down._

_"Magic... Science... Take your pick." She said, with me frowning._

_"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to know who this person was and why they were in my head._

_"You're asking the wrong questions." She said, shacking her head at me. "You shouldn't be asking me on who I am, but rather, who you are." She said, pointing at me. "You are closer to finding the truth out that I, and I expect answers." She said, grabbing something else and holding it in front of her. "I will call back, and I will get said answers." She said, where she blew._

I awoke, sitting up with a jolt. I was awake, on the couch. From the looks of things, it was morning. Looking at the clock, it was eleven. Standing up, I walked over to the window, looking at my reflection in it. I wasn't sure what was going on, but my luck was dragging me into a lot of trouble. She searched my mind, got answers that she wanted, but it brought more questions to me.


	8. The seventh Article

I followed behind Chloe and Pete, with all of us walking up to one Jodi Melville, who was a somewhat overweight teenager and one of the few to submit articles to the Smallville Torch. Once we reached her, we saw that she was cutting heads off of super models. "Cutting heads off of super models." Chloe said as she leaned on the table she was at. "Its kind of redundant, isn't it?" She asked, with me taking a seat while Pete stood next to her.

Jodi looked stunned as she was caught, then started putting everything away. "Just... Looking for outfit ideas." She said, with me nodding, watching Pete reaching over and opening the book. "I still haven't been able to find anything for Lana's party." She said, grabbing said book and closing it as Pete had opened it before putting it away. "What's up?" She asked, looking at us.

"Well, we were wondering if you could give us a quick algebra download?" Chloe said, pointing at the three of us.

"Hey, leave me out of it." I said, holding my hands up. "I'm the only one out of us three whos making a C in that class, and I'm fine with that." I said, with her staring at me with a "Are you serious right now" look. "But yes, I would "ALSO" like to join, against my will." I said, muttering the last part to my self.

"I thought that Clark usually helped you guys?" Jodi said, with me smiling at looking at Pete.

"He's a little preoccupied helping the ~Birthday Girl~!" Pete said, doing a hand gustier.

"What was that?" I asked, with him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What was what?" He asked, with me doing the same thing he did. "Oh, I was listening to Snoop Dog earlier, it got stuck in my head." He said, with me nodding and letting it go.

"We'll even buy you lunch!" Chloe said, with me looking at her as it was my treat today anyways.

**Later, after class**

"Are you sure you want to be pouring that here?" I asked, standing next to Chloe and Pete as we waited at her locker.

"It looks... Appetizing?" Pete lied, and it was clear as day that he did.

"Losing weight is never pretty." Jodi said as she started drinking her goop, ya, goop.

"Hey, Ross." A kid said as he approached us. This was Dustin Crenshaw, the jack ass of the school. His main target to pick on, was Jodi. "We're getting a little game together, you want in or do you want to keep whale watching?" He asked, laughing as he looked over at Jodi.

Jodi looked hurt and looked over at Pete, not sure what he would do. Pete saw this and looked at Dustin with a firm glair. "Dustin, back off!" He said, standing up for the girl.

"Oh, chill out cool guy. I didn't know that you were a chubby chaser!" Dustin said, bouncing the ball onto the ground, smacking Jodi's drink that spilt all over me, her and Chloe's shoes, most of it hitting me as I was in front of Jodi.

I had caught the ball before it could do more damage, where Jodi ran off to clean herself off. "Jodi, wait!" Pete called out, watching her run off.

"Man, you would think that someone that big would have thicker skin." Dustin said, watching Jodi run off.

"Dustin, this is your ball, correct?" I asked, standing in front of him as he nodded. "How much does a basketball cost?" I asked, looking at the ball.

He got confused at the question as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Between twenty to thirty, why?" He asked, where I smiled at him.

"Better go get some money then." I said, squeezing the ball until there was a loud pop, stopping everything in the hall as they looked over at me. "Because its flat." I said, holding it up and dropping on his feet. "Continue this, and we'll see what I can do with a human skull." I said, getting ready to start a fight but Chloe and Pete both grabbed me before I could throw the punch, making Dustin flinch as he backed off, eyes wide from shock.

"Come on, to someone that stupid, it would be like popping a balloon with a needle." Chloe said, where Dustin walked away, staring at me as he did. "You ok?" She asked, with me wiping my face off.

"Peachy." I said, keeping my eyes on Dustin. "I'm going to get cleaned up, and make sure to fuck his day up later on." I said, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**The next day**

"Clark, I'm telling you, this is good news for you." Pete said, as all four of us were walking together.

"Kansas State gives Whitney a scholarship and Lana gives him a tongue bath." Clark said sarcastically. "How is that Good news?"

"I'm still trying to get behind the good news part." I said, rolling my eyes as I knew where this was going already.

"Lana is going to be dateless for her own party." Pete said, with me stopping at the table and looking down at Jodi, who looked different, like, new body different.

"Hi Pete, Dakota!" Jodi said as she waved at me, with the others stopping as well, turning to face us.

"Jodi?" Pete asked as she stood up, showing herself off, with me walking over to the others while Pete walked forward. "You look-"

"Thinner?" Jodi asked, a small smile on her face.

"I was still looking for youthimism, but ya." Chloe said, looking stunned as she examined Jodi.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked as both he and Chloe walked up to them, with me rubbing my chin as this was inhumane levels of body fat missing.

"Never better, my new diet is starting to pay off!" Jodi said, placing her hands in front of her. "I bought new clothes." She said, twisting in place, making Pete smile.

"You look great." Pete said, with me walking over to them.

'He's not kidding either.' I thought, crossing my arms.

"Thank you two for sticking up for me yesterday." Jodi said, holding her head up high. "Most people wouldn't of done that."

"Most people cant stand Dustin." Pete said, with me rolling my eyes.

"That's an understatement." I said, with them looking at me. "What, its not a lie."

Jodi smiled at that. "Hey, listen, do either of you have a date for Lana's Party?" She asked, with me patting Pete on the back.

"I know for a fact that my boy Pete here doesn't, so have fun!" I said, pushing him forward a bit, with him looking at me with wide eyes. I just gave him a thumbs up, then crossing my arms. I don't think I'm going.

Pete didn't say anything, because he was put on the spot, but he did have a big smile. Clark poked him in the back, but he didn't budge. "He would love to." Clark said, speaking up for Pete.

"Great, I'll see you later!" Jodi said, collecting her things and walking off.

Once she was gone, his eyes followed where she went. "Bye." Pete muttered, with me smirking at him.

"I don't get it!" Chloe said, with Pete looking at her, insulted.

"Woman dig me, get used to it!" Pete said, with me walking forward and popping him upside the head.

"That's not what she was talking about, she's talking about the fact that she lost about thirty pounds in one day!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Its like she lost that weight in one night!" Chloe added, with me nodding.

"If she could do that, then half the school would be after that secret." Clark said, with me looking at him as he didn't believe the fact that she was a new person. We started walking to class, with me wanting to know how she did it.

**Later that day**

'All this talk about the shakes is making me hungry.' I thought as I opened the fridge and pulled out some ground beef and placed it down. Walking over to the cubed, I pulled out a pack of noodles and placed them down next to the stove. Walking over to the seasonings, I pulled out some Italian seasoning and placed it next to the noodles. Grabbing the pot, I filled it with water and placed it on the stove, with me boiling it and tossing the noodles in, followed by the vegetable oil, just a small amount. Grabbing the beef, I started cooking it in a pan and waited for it to turn brown before adding in the ragu. Once done, I added some sugar and then mixed it in. Taking it off the heat, I then dumped the water for the noodles in a strainer and made me a plate.

Placing it down on the table, I stopped once I saw the door was open, slightly. Walking over to it, I opened it, with me seeing nothing. Closing the door, I saw Chloe sitting at the table with her own plate made. "Not bad, you know you shake your rear when you cook, right?" She asked, taking another bite.

"And you need to stop breaking and entering." I said, walking over to my plate and started eating.

"So true, but its never going to happen, with you that is." She said, a smile on her face, making me smile. "So, who do you have in mind for Lana's party?" She asked, looking at me as she ate.

"I don't have a date." I answered, looking at my camera on the coat hanger. "I was asked to take pictures, so I wont be dancing." I said, with her nodding as she lost her small smile.

"Oh, well I'll be there, and if you want a dance, just ask." She said, finishing her plate fast. "Thanks, I got to go!" She said, rushing out rather fast.

'What did I do to upset her?' I thought, with me watching her run out the door.

**The next day, Animal clinic**

Walking in through the back, I walked through the locker room and tried opening the lockers. Finding one that was opened, I smirked as I put on the work uniform and keys before stepping out. Walking down the hall, I grabbed a clip board and started reading it as others walked past me, not bothering to ask who I was. Once I reached the room I was looking for, I saw the door handle was already broke. Pushing it open, I saw both Chloe and Clark jump as they saw me.  
Looking at them, I narrowed my eyes and closed the door behind me. "Looks like we all had the same Idea." I said, walking over to them as Chloe put her camera away while I held up mine.

"Lift it." Chloe said as she started going through the folder behind us. Once Clark lifted it, I got a photo, with me looking at Chloe.

"Looks like jerky." Clark said, with him placing the cloth back on it.

"It sais that it lost eighty percent of its fat." Chloe said, looking up at us.

"Fat sucking vampire?" Clark asked, with me looking at him, then her as she didn't know what to make of this.

'I think I have an Idea on what killed the dear.' I thought, keeping the information to my self. "I'll see you guys later, I have another lead to check up on." I said, with them following me.

"Hang on, what lead?" Chloe asked, grabbing my arm.

"The kind that doesn't involve you two, yet!" I said, freeing my arm and walking off.

**Later, Jodi's house**

Walking up to the door, I knocked on it, with me not getting an answer. I knocked again, with me hearing footsteps on the other side. They didn't answer the door, but I knew who it was. "Jodi, its Dakota, you going to let me in, or do we need to have this conversation here?" I asked, crossing my arms. She didn't answer, with me narrowing my eyes. "I checked you car out, looks like I was right, you did hit that deer, but that wasn't all, was it?" I asked, raising my head up. "No, you ate its fat, didn't you?" I asked, placing a hand on the door. "Here's my advice, stop drinking that drink of yours, its hurting your body, and because of you losing so much fat, your body is telling you to get more so that you can survive, and that means eating fat!" I said, backing up. "Take my warning Jodi, I don't want to see anyone get hurt." I said, leaving her to her thoughts.

**Later, school**

Walking into the torch, I stopped once I saw Lex, Chloe and Clark. "Ah, Dakota, the other person I was looking for!" Lex said, walking over to me and shacking my hand. "I expect great things from your pictures, everyone does!" He said, with me smiling at him.

"I do as well!" I said, with him nodding and walking away. "What was that about?" I asked, looking at the others.

"Nothing, anyways, what was your lead?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

"Turned out to be a bust." I said, placing my camera down and hooked it up to the computer and started working on it.

**Later that day, hospital**

Dustin was taken to the hospital, and from what Clark had told me, he was nearly dead. So, just like the last time I had snuck into the hospital, I was now wearing a male nurses uniform and was walking down the hall. Seeing the police were at his room, I frowned as I was sure that they would check my ID before I entered, and this wasn't me on the ID. I had to come up with a plan, and one that would work.

Walking past them, I rounded the corner and saw a fire alarm. Walking past it, I saw the chemistry lab up a head. Walking in, after breaking the door handle, I made my way over to the chemicals and started mixing them together to make an explosion. Tossing it against the wall, I saw it catch the entire wall on fire. Seeing the smoke rise up, I opened the door, with me running over to the fire alarm and pulling it.

Seeing the officer come around the corner, he called for back up while everyone was leaving. Seeing that it was my chance to get past, I walked into Dustin's room and made my way over to him, seeing that he was extremely thin. "Oh god, Jodi what did you do?" I said, placing a hand over my mouth. 'I have to stop her, before she does anything else like this.' I thought, where I took my leave. Once out, I grabbed the fire extinguisher from the Doctor. "I got this, make sure all patience's are taken care of!" I said, running back to where I had came from and started spraying like crazy.

Entering the room, I closed the door behind me and took out the fire, with me using the hole in the wall as my escape.

**The next day**

"I stopped by the hospital yesterday, but there was a fire in the chemistry lab, and they had to evacuate everyone." Chloe said as we walked with Clark, with me looking around the cafeteria. "Anyways, he hasn't told anyone about what happened, and he's now in a coma." She said, with me nodding as this was true.

"Looks like it was that fat sucking vampire thing." Clark said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Without your help, he could of died." I said, looking at him.

"What I cant figure out is why anyone would steal body fat!" Clark said, with me looking at Jodi.

"It takes eating disorders to a whole new level!" Chloe said, with us walking over to Jodi.

"Jodi!" Clark said as both of us walked to the other side of the table while Chloe sat next to her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, eating a lot of junk food.

"Study group, remember?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her as she raised her head, wide eyes.

"Totally slipped my mind!" She said, slowly going back to her food.

"Ya, like something that big could slip a mind." I said, looking at Chloe. "I say, we just go to the library for once, and let Jodi get things straight, she's got to think about her date tonight, wouldn't want it to be ruined." I suggested, with her looking at me with guilt.

"The party is tonight, you cant miss it!" Chloe said, with me looking at her. "You have to take pictures, remember?" She reminded, with me nodding.

'Right, forgot about that.' I thought, looking at Clark. 'I'll have to tell Clark about this later.' I thought, looking back at Jodi. "So you stopped drinking the shakes, or did you move on to something else?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"I'm off the shakes, that's been eating me from the inside out!" She said, with me nodding. Seeing that we were all staring at her food, she stood up. "I have to go, I'll see you all tonight!" She said, getting up and grabbing three chocolate brownies and walking off, with me shacking my head.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked, with me looking at Clark.

"I don't know, but I have to fly!" Clark said, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chloe asked, with him walking past us.

"Still looking for Lana's gift." He said, walking backwards.

"Any hints?" She asked, with him smirking.

"Ya, not a gift certificate." He answered as he walked away.

Seeing Chloe reaching for the brownie, I popped her hand. "Disgusting, trust me, that's past its date." I said, pointing at the package, seeing that it went bad last week.

"Ok, that's one stomach ache I'll pass!" She said, where we started eating. "What's with the sailed?" She asked, with me looking down at my bowl.

"I felt the need to eat green after seeing Jodi lose all that weight." I answered, with her nodding and went back to eating.

**Later, Luthor Mansion**

Taking pictures, I watched as the next group walked in, with me getting their pictures as well. Pete, Chloe and Clark were nowhere to be found. I knew Clark was looking after Pete and helping Jodi, but Chloe should of been here by now. I watched as the door was closed, meaning that no one else was allowed in.

Walking away, it was time for me to start taking pictures of everything that was happening. Walking up the stairs, I got an birds eye view, with me seeing everyone dancing. Taking their pictures, I had some waving at me as I did so. Looking outside, I saw Lana talking to Lex, with me getting their picture as well. Zooming in on Lana, I took her picture, with her having a sad look on her face.

I shook my head, as this was supposed to be her night, and she wasn't having any fun. Walking down the stairs, I made my way over to her. Once I reached her, I stood just at the door, seeing that Lex was gone. "I'm here to relay a message." I said, gaining her attention as she looked at me. "Its from Clark, he said that he couldn't be here, because he's preparing your gift for later on tonight." I said, with her raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked, with me holding my hand up.

"That I cant say, but just know, its going to be better than this party." I said, holding the camera up. "Now, lets get one of you smiling." I said, making her smile, where I took the picture.

**Later on, home**

Walking in, I made my way upstairs. Once there, I opened the door to my room, when I stopped. Closing it, I headed back down and made my way to the living room, seeing Chloe there in a dress with a CD player beside her, with candles lit around the room. "What is this?" I asked, smirking at her as I leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Well, I wanted to go to the party and have a dance with you, but after everything that happened with Jodi I thought you would of gone to confront her, by the way, I stole your recite for her car damages. So, back on subject, I figured that we could have that dance I wanted!" She said, smiling at me.

"That you wanted?" I asked, walking over to her, with me standing in front of her. "I'm sure that's the case." I said, holding my hands out to her. "Shall we dance?" I asked, with her taking my hands, with her pressing play on a remote and tossing it on the couch, with the both of us dancing the night away.


	9. The eighth Article

"A party, at Clarks?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing from Chloe as we walked down the hall.

"Yes, now wouldn't you just love to go, who knows, we could even find the next story of our lives!" She said, smiling up at me.

"Knowing Clark, its going to go down hill fast." I said, shacking my head. "Sorry, but I'm going to be out of town, I will finally get to se my mother after so long." I said, with her nodding her head.

"That's understandable, will you be able to make the trip?" Chloe asked, with me shrugging.

"I could only hope so, I have to get the pictures." I said, taking my camera off and handing it to her. "Here, take this just incase I don't make it back." I said, with her taking it and wrapping it around her own neck.

"I'll see you later, try to make the party before you leave!" She said, running into her class.

'Not happening.' I thought, shacking my head and walking off to my next class.

**Later that night, Metropolises**

Walking into room, I saw my mother was laying down in her bed, her hair missing. Walking over to her, I saw her looking up at me, giving me a smile. "I have a question for you." I said, not sitting down. "Who is, Jessica and Trish?" I asked, and she lost her smile.

"How did you find out?" She asked, her voice sounding dry, like she hadn't drank anything in days.

"I'm having visions of her, both her and Trish. I know that you experimented on her, and I want to know who she was and why I see through her eyes." I said, crossing my arms, not happy with her. "I want the truth, or I walk through that door, and you never see me again." I said, with tears falling from her eyes.

"When the meteor shower hit, Jessica was one of the victims. She was from out of town, from New York. She came here to get away from a mad man, and that man is Kilgrave." She said, with me nodding as I knew this already. "When she came in, Luthor Corp took her in as well as Trish, who was already dead. We had no idea that Jessica possessed the raw strength that she did, and it back lashed on us."

"She fought back." I said, with her nodding.

"We sedated her, experimented on her to see what made her tick, what gave her the powers she possessed, and then, a new project happened." She said, looking out the window. "Two kids were created from her DNA, in hopes of creating more. I was against this decision, and they fired me on the spot." She informed, with me seeing tears in her eyes.

"What happened to the kids?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"One had gained traits of her mother, becoming super strong and was sold to another country for war. I haven't heard from her since." She said, with me swallowing. "The last kid, showed no traits of his mother, and they planed on killing him. I saved him that night, and when I found him, he was in a pressurized tube. It was meant to crush ever bone in his body, to make it look like he was nothing but dust. When I saved him, he was completely broken. It took months for him to recover, and that's when I decided to take him in as my own." She said, with me cursing under my breath.

"Where is this lab?" I asked, wanting to know so that I could go their my self.

"Its floor 4 at the Luthor Corp labs in Smallville. To get there, you need access to level 3, and that is secret in its self." She said, pointing at me. "If you go there, you wont like what you find." She said, with me nodding.

"I never like what I find, its apart of my bad luck charm." I said, taking her hand. "Get well, I'll come see you again later." I said, kissing her hand and walking off, completely pissed. As I walked out, I saw doctors taking a man down the hall, where it looked like he had a broken neck. I planed on following, but I had to get home.

**The next day, Kent's farm**

Walking up to the door, I saw that it was a mess inside. "The hell?" I said, pushing open the door. Walking in, I nearly slipped on the ground, but caught my balance. "Clark, you here?" I called out, walking forward, not seeing him or getting an answer. Once I reached the living room, I stopped as I felt eyes on me. Turning around, I saw both Martha and Johnathan Kent staring me down, looking pissed. "I had nothing to do with this!" I said, looking around, where some buttered bologna fell on my head, with me gagging as I shook it off.

"But you knew about it?" Johnathan asked, with me looking around.

"I was in Metropolis for the night, I finally got to see my... Well, my adoptive mother." I answered, with them raising an eyebrow at me. "Ya, I'm adopted, yay me!" I said sarcastically, shacking my head. Hearing the door open, they waved me over, with me making my way over to them.

We watched as Clark walked in and sat down, with him getting something on his arm. He looked disgusted, then sped off and started cleaning the house. Once Clark was done, he sat down, where Johnathan started clapping, gaining Clarks attention. "Hey, you're home early!" He said, looking at them then at me. "Hello, I didn't see you here last night, good, you wouldn't of liked it." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"I came to see if you needed help cleaning up, but I guess you don't." I said, looking at his parents. "So, what happened?" I asked, actually curious on why he wasn't here.

"We called six times, and six different people answered, none of who knew who you were!?" Martha yelled, with me shutting my mouth. "Where were you?" She asked as they walked up to him, with me standing at the stairs.

"The hospital." Clark said, with me perking up at that and making my way to the door.

"Who got hurt?" Johnathan asked, worried that he was going to have to pay someone's medical bills.

"No one, but I did find Earl Jenkins in the barn!" Clark said, with me raising an eyebrow at that.

"Earl Jenkins?" Martha asked, knowing the name. "Last I heard he was working at the Smallville plant, better paying job too." She informed, with me taking that into mind.

"Ya, and get this, he's wanted for murder." Clark said, shocking me. "He's... Extremally jittery, I cant get close to him because I feel..."

"You feel what?" Johnathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its like when I'm close to the meteor rocks, I get sick." Clark said, with me knowing what was going on.

'My next scoop, lets see what I can get!' I thought, taking off without them knowing.

**Later, hospital**

Walking into Earl's room, I started checking his vitals, dressed as another nurse. Seeing him waking up, I smiled at him. "Morning Mr. Jenkins, how are you feeling?" I asked, looking at the officer, with him stepping out to inform the others. "Ok, I'll be serious, I don't work here, I need to know, what happened to you!" I said, with him looking at me with wide eyes. "I'm a reporter, and whatever happened, we can have whoever it was who did this to you, suffer or come to light!" I said, with him smiling.

"I was a janitor at Luthor Corp." He said, already having my attention. "I worked on level 3, they were experimenting on corn, trying to make it grow faster, but it was unstable and it blew up!" He said, shocking me.

"Was there a level 4?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but no one will listen to me!" He said, with me taking his hand as he started shacking, with me holding him still.

"I will prove your sanity, trust me!" I said, with more doctors running in, where they started getting to work while I left.  
Walking out, I saw Clark and Johnathan walking down the hall, with me turning down the other and making my leave.

**Later the afternoon**

"Hello everyone, I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father!" Our tour guide said, waving at Chloe. "Hi sweetheart!" He said, with her rolling her eyes.

"Hi dad." Chloe said, not really looking forward to this.

"Welcome to Luthor Corp, where we give a crap!" He said, with me face palming.

"Ok, somebody kill me." Chloe said, hiding behind me while Clark stood next to me.

"Ok, before we all go inside, I need you to remove all phones, pagers, jewelry, anything that jingles, dangles or rings and put them in these plastic trays right here!" Gabe said, passing them out.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I bring my camera with me?" I asked, raising my hand up. "I would like to get some shots for the school paper, I'll only take pictures of what you say is ok!" I said, with him looking at the guard, with him nodding.

"Yes, but I will need you up at the front!" He said, with me looking at Clark.

"Find an opening and move." I said, with him knowing what I was referring to as I started walking forward.

"I heard there was a 3rd level to the plant, is that true?" Clark asked, with me looking at him like he had grew another head.

"Ya, Ya that's where we do the alien-"

"Lets not go that far." I said, reaching him. "After all, we don't want to revile all the secrets, now do we?" I asked, with him smirking.

"No, we don't!" He said, nodding his head. "This way everybody, lets stay together!" He said, with us walking away.

**Later**

"This is it, the plants control room, one hundred thousand tons of animal waste to process here, trust me, the results can be pretty explosive!" Gabe said, looking at me. "You are free to take pictures!" He said, with me doing so. "So, if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" He said, with everyone laughing.

'I hope Clark is getting things done!' I thought, seeing him missing from the group.

Seeing the handle shacking, I looked at it, with me knowing that this was going to end badly. "What the heck, excuse me!" Gabe said, making his way to the door.

As he reached it, he opened it, with Earl grabbing him and aiming a gun at his head, scaring everyone. "Don't move!" He yelled, looking at everyone. "Take me, to level 3!" He said, with me taking a step back as this as now a hostage situation.

"Chloe!" I said, grabbing her arm as she tried walking forward. "Stay, back, and do as he sais." I said, with her backing up with the others.

**Later**

Everyone was sitting against the wall, with me being the only one standing. Chloe was sitting next to Pete, with me standing next to her. "I'm telling you, there is no level 3!" Gabe said, with Earl shoving the chair forward.

"Lies!" He yelled, with me hearing foot steps.

"He's not lying!" Clark said, walking in with some blue prints. "I found these blue prints, there is no level 3!" Clark said as he continued to approach him, arms wide open.

Earl walked over to him, took the blue prints from him, with Clark getting sick. 'He was right, he is just like the meteor rocks, but why does it make him sick?' I thought, frowning at him.

Seeing Earl open the blue prints, he held it up and aimed the gun at it. "Every night, I go down to level 2!" He said, sounding angry. "Follow the red pipes, down that long hallway, I open the door, and I take the elevator down, to LEVEL 3!?" Earl yelled, shoving the blue prints in my face, with me smacking it away. "Just like every body else." Earl said, looking at Clark. "Get over there, and you sit down!" He yelled, pointing at the wall, with me frowning as Clark did as he was told.

"Everything's going to be ok." I whispered to Chloe, with her looking up at me. She was on the verge of crying, her father on the line. I sat down, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug, one she returned instantly. "Everything will be alright in the end, nothing bad will happen, trust me on this." I whispered, with her nodding her head.

The phone rang, with me knowing that it was swat. Seeing Gabe answer it, he looked at Earl. "Its Lionel." He said, with Earl walking over to him.

"Speaker." He said, with Gabe putting it on speaker. "Mr. Luthor, do I have your attention now?" He asked, with me letting Chloe go.

"Earl, why don't you come out, we have a lot to talk about!" Lionel said, with me knowing that this was going to be bad.

"Just tell me what you were using down on level three." Earl said, with me standing up and leaning against the wall again.

"You're sick Earl, let everyone go, and well get you help!" He said, with me face palming at this wasn't going to work. Suddenly, Earl started shacking, with me getting ready to move, but Chloe grabbed my leg before I could help him. He ended up grabbing a wheel, with Clarke getting up to stop him. Earl ended up breaking it, increasing the methane pressure and hitting Clark with it, knocking him down onto the ground.

Earl started talking to his self, with him going up to the camera and started talking to it. Whitney got up and made his way over to him, but I stepped in front of him, stopping him. "Trust me, not a god idea." I said, with him glaring at me.

"This is our chance-"

"Our chance, is to do as he sais, and survive!" I said, with Earl looking at us.

"SIT DOWN!?" He yelled, aiming his gun up at the camera and shooting it.

Whitney moved back to his spot, with me doing the same. "Earl!" I said, with him looking at me. "Listen to me, if I know Lex, he will come in here his self, and give himself up to free us, there, he will show you level 3." I said, with him walking over to me.

"What makes you think I will trust you!" He said, putting the gun to my head.

"One, I'm not against you pulling the trigger." I said, keeping my arms crossed. "Two, I can take photos of level 3, proving that its real, you wouldn't hurt the only person who could do that, would you?" I asked, with the phone ringing, with Gabe answering it.

"Its the swat, they are sending Lex Luthor in." He said, looking at me in shock.

"No kidding." Earl said, keeping his eyes on me. "I see, I fell like we've met before." He said, nodding, with me narrowing my eyes. "No, we haven't." He said, nodding his head as well. He grabbed me and leaned me forward, with him whispering in my ear. "I'll let everyone else go, but not you, I need proof, and you are it!" He said, shoving me against the wall. After a good bit, Lex walked in. "What kind of man sends his son to do his dirty work?" He asked, with him knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm not doing anyone's dirty work." Lex said, walking forward with his arms spread apart, wearing a bullet proof vest.

"What are we doing to do about these kids Earl?" He asked, looking at all of us, with me staring at him.

"I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me!" He said, pointing over to the phone.

"I know the feeling." Lex said, with me knowing that his relationship with his father wasn't the best. He took off his vest, walking up to him as he tossed it on the ground. "You say everyone's been lying to you, well I'm going to tell you the truth. You're going to let these kids go, and I'll take you to level three!" He said, with Earl aiming his gun at his chest.

"Get out." Earl said, with everyone leaving as fast as they could. "Get out!" He said again, with Chloe grabbing my arm and pulling me, but I stayed put.

"Chloe, I have to stay." I said, seeing Earl was looking at me.

"No, come with us!" She said, with me looking at Gabe as he grabbed her and started pulling her away, with her actually fighting to get back to me.

Once everyone was gone, I walked over to them. "Ok, Earl, lead the way to where level 3 is." I said, with Lex looking at me, then Earl.

"He wasn't apart of the deal." He said, with me nodding.

"I actually was, before you came in." I said, with him looking at me. "I'm going to be the proof that there's a level 3." I said, holding my camera up and looking at the hall. "Shall we?" I asked, with Earl pushing Lex forward, with us walking down the hall.

**Later**

Reaching the closet, I saw a hole in the wall, with an elevator behind it, with a sledgehammer beside it. "Well, would you look at that." I said, taking a picture of it. 'Thanks Clark, leave the rest to me.' I thought, looking at the other two.

"How do you explain that!?" Earl yelled, looking at Lex while pointing at the elevator.

Lex was in shock, not believing what he was seeing. "I cant." He said, with Earl dragging Lex forward, with me following behind. Once we got in, we only saw two buttons. "Two buttons, I'm sorry, ok." Lex said, where Earl pressed a hidden third button, shocking Lex even more, with me taking a picture of it.

Once the doors opened, we exited, with Earl flipping a switch and reviling a giant empty room. "I told you it was here, and down there, that's how you get to level 4." He said, with Lex looking at Earl.

"Level 4?" He asked, with me following them.

I took a picture of it, with me looking at them. "Ok, so big empty room, and now time for the greatest mystery to be reviled, what caused Earl to do his jitters." I said, with them looking at me.

"There's no way you know." Lex said, shacking his head in disbelief while Earl aimed his gun at me.

"Earl, tell me about this place." I said, with him looking around.

"There used to be corn all over the place, and there were sprinklers that sprayed a green mist on them to help them grow." He said, with me nodding.

"What do you think was in that mist?" I asked, looking around. "A new element, one not known to many but the people of Smallville?" I asked, with his eyes widening. "You were exposed to a gas form of the meteor rocks. While not deadly in a solid form, gas for it can be, my guess anyways." I said, walking past them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lex asked, with me turning to face him.

"Why, to see what's behind door number 4 of course." I said, walking over to the stairs on the other side.

"Not so fast!" Clark said, with me stopping, suddenly the entire walk way started shacking, with me falling over and grabbing hold of the railing. Looking down, I knew that I would be fine, but with witnesses, I would be revealed. Looking over at Lex, I saw him holding on as well, where he ended up falling and grabbing onto Earls leg. Pulling myself up, I made crawled over to Earl and grabbed his hand, where I acted like I was having a hard time lifting him.

Once lifted up, he made his way to safety. Grabbing Lex as he grabbed the bar, I helped him up as well. "Go!" I said, with him making a break for it. Suddenly, the walk way I was on shook, with me grabbing hold on the bottom of it. Looking up, I watched as they left my vision, with me rotating the walkway. Once it hit its side, I fell off, with the others landing near me, with me patting my chest. "Looks like its good luck today." I muttered, standing up while they looked over the edge.

"How are you alive!?" Lex yelled, with me looking up at him.

"Luck!" I yelled, making my way over to level 4's door. Once there, I opened it, with me seeing another elevator. Walking in, with me pressing the 4 button on it. Once I was lowered, the doors opened up, with me walking out, seeing absolutely nothing. Sure it was a big room, but there was nothing here. Frowning, I pushed the first floor button and went up, taking my leave.

**Later that night**

Walking around the kitchen, I was getting the table set up. Hearing a knock at the front door, I looked up and raised an eyebrow at that. Walking over to the door, I saw two guests. Chloe and her father, Gabe. "Can I help you?" I asked, looking between them.

Chloe shot forward and hugged me, with me tensing up as I didn't expect the hug from her. "Thank god you're ok!" She said, breaking the hug, but her arms still around my neck, smiling up at me.

Hearing Gabe clear his throat, she backed up, with us looking at him. "So, you're the famous Dakota." He said, holding his hand out to me. "I recognized the camera from Chloe's stories of you." He said, with me looking at the camera that was hanging up right now. "Thank you, for being there for my daughter, and making sure that she was safe." He said, holding his hand out to me, with me taking it and shacking his hand, still confused.

"You're welcome?" I said, looking between them. "Chloe keeps me out of trouble at times, so I just return the favor. She watches my back, I watch hers." I said, with him nodding. "Anyways." I said, looking at Chloe, who was looking in the kitchen. "Would you like to come in, I have dinner made and I tend to make more than enough for one person." I said, with Chloe lighting up like a light, while her father looked between us.

"I don't see why not." He said, smiling as Chloe basically ran inside and over to the table. "Something tells me, that this isn't the first or last time that she will eat your meals." He said, with me taking his coat as he walked in as well.

Ya, not my best of days.


	10. The Ninth Article

"How did she go?" I asked, standing next to the bed of my mother, who had the blanket placed over her to cover her.

"One of the staff members added more of a dose than what she was supposed to, said she didn't even remember doing it, but she was caught on camera." The doctor said, with me looking at him, my eyes already red from tears, but now of anger. "She-"

"I'm pressing charges." I interrupted, with him nodding and walking away with a police officer. Looking at my mother as she was taken away, I made a fist and threw a punch at the wall, but stopped at the last second, knowing that if I did this, I would be in trouble my self.

**Later that night**

Sitting on a bus, I had my head leaned back, feeling like the world had just taken a shit on me. As we turned, I heard the driver grunting, with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Standing up as I saw him lose control of the bus, I rushed up to the front as I was the only one on. Grabbing him, I moved him out of the seat and placed him on the ground, with me taking a seat and stepping on the breaks. Seeing us coming up to a homeless man, who was sleeping at the bus station with a dog, I closed my eyes as I waited for impact. We hit, with me breaking the steering wheel in the process.

Looking up, I saw that we didn't hit them, and I saw Clark pulling himself out of the huge dent in the bus. "Go!" I said, hearing people approaching, with him taking off. Checking up on the old man, I saw that he was passed out. "Well, better than dead." I muttered, picking him up and kicking the doors opened, where I then stepped out as a group of people started crowding around us. "Call 911!" I called out to the first person who approached, with me setting the old man down as she pulled out her phone.

**The next day**

Getting out of my car, I started making my way to the school, but a man stepped in front of me. He didn't work for the school, and I hadn't seen him around town, but I knew him some how. He looked English, by the way he walked and held him self. "So, we finally meet." He said, rubbing his hands together.

I looked behind me, but saw no one. "I think you got the wrong guy." I said, looking back at the man.

"Oh, well I think its a girl I was looking for, but I would recognize you anywhere, Jessica." He said, with me crossing my arms.

"Jessica? I'm a guy, don't you know how of an idiot-"

"Quiet!" He commanded, with me shutting my mouth against my own will. I tried talking, but my jaw wouldn't move. "I know that you're not Jessica, but you will do just fine." He said with a nod. "Now, smile!" He said, with me smiling for him. "Never mind, Jessica had a better smile." He said, with me losing my smile. "Come now, we have work that needs to be done!" He said, with him entering my car with me following him.

**Later**

"There it is." The man said, with me following behind him as we walked into a garage in Metropolis. "My car is there, go get it for me!" He said, pointing to a car that was locked up.

Walking over to it, I got a flash of the man with Jessica and Trish. "Put a bullet in your head!" He said as he passed Trish with her aiming the gun at her self. I watched as Jessica fought Trish to prevent her from shooting her self.

She ended up removing a bullet from the gun and started hitting her self with it, until Jessica took the bullet and placed it in her mouth. "Its in your head, no need to continue!" Jessica said, letting Trish mouth go, where Trish spat out the bullet.

Reaching the gate, I ripped the gate off, with me grabbing the cars bumper. "Got it." I called, realizing how to get around his power.

"Bring it here!" He yelled, with me smirking.

"Oh, I'll bring it all right." I said, gripping the bumper and tossing the entire car behind me, smacking the man with it. I watched as he got pinned by the car, with him leaning against the hood. Walking over to him, I saw him spitting out blood. "Kilgrave." I said, with him looking at me.

"Help... Me!" He said, holding his hand out to me, with me looking at it.

"Help you... By ending your suffering." I said, shocking him as I started smashing his head into the car hood over and over and over again until he was dead. Backing away from the car, I took a deep breath, where I started laughing. I had done what Jessica couldn't, I had beat him, by killing him with his own command.

Then it dawned on me.

I killed him.

Stopping my laughing, I started pacing back and forth, unsure of what to do now that I had killed him. Hearing footsteps, I turned to see a women in a black leather coat and a white tank top, looking just like my sister, but older, looking at us. She looked at the body, then me. "Please tell me that you didn't just-"

"I did, and you." I said, walking up to her, with her tensing up. "Jessica?" I asked, with her looking me over. "Do you know who I am?" I asked, with her looking at me confused.

"No... Should I?" She asked, with me shacking my head as walking past her to the office. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She yelled, running up to me and grabbing me by my arm. I yanked my arm free and tossed her forward at the same time, watching as she hit the wall. "Didn't see that coming." She said, sitting up and looking at me. "You're like me... another freak?" She asked, with me glaring at her.

"I'm not just any freak, mom." I said, her eyes widening. "You didn't know about us, did you?" I asked, walking forward as she stood up. "You were out hunting that man!" I said, pissed that she didn't know that we existed. Making my way over to the office, I started smashing the computers.

**Later**

Pulling up to my place, I put the car in park. "So, this is your place?" Jessica asked, sitting in the passenger seat, looking at the place. "Surprised that this place isn't a dump like every other house of mine." Jessica said, with me looking at her.  
"You're sure no one is going to find out about Kilgrave?" I asked, with her nodding.

"He was pronounced dead, so legally, you cant get in trouble for his death." She said, with me looking back at the house, seeing the lights were on. "You left the lights on." She said, stepping out and making her way to the house.

"No, no I didn't." I muttered as I stepped out and made my way to the house after shutting the car off. Walking in after Jessica, I watched her making her way to the kitchen, where she started going through the fridge. "No Alcohol." I said, with her closing the door with a sigh. "Oh, and one more thing." I said, taking my coat off and tossing it onto the couch. "We have a guest who likes to make her self at home at times." I said, with us looking at the living room, with us seeing Chloe standing there with a look of shock.

"A guest?" Jessica asked as she made her way over to me and leaned against the wall, looking Chloe up and down. "Well, you going to introduce yourself?" She asked, with Chloe looking at me.

"Chloe, this is my mother, Jessica Jones." I said, with Chloe blinking as I said that. "Mom, this is Chloe Sullivan... a complicated thing in my life." I said, with Chloe looking at Jessica then me.

"I'm sorry... Complicated?" Chloe repeated, with me nodding. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"It means, that he sees you as a person of interest." Jessica said, with us looking at her. "What, I always called my one night stands complications." She said with a shrug.

"Great, now there's two of them." Chloe said, with us looking at her. "Were you with her instead of at school, and how did you find her exactly?" She questioned, crossing her arms, with me looking at Jessica.

"Well, actually, she found me." I said, crossing my arms. "She was tracking Kilgrave, the man who I saw in one of my visions. He found me, learned of what I was some how, and planed on using me the same way he used her. She's been hunting him this entire time and didn't even know we existed."

"He is also gone, and I know that he wont be back after the beating he took." Jessica said, looking at me once she said that. "I'll stay the night, but in the morning, I'll be gone." She said, making her way upstairs and entering one of the few rooms.

"Do you trust her?" Chloe asked, with me shacking my head. "Good, because this doesn't seem right. She just ups and finds you, Kilgrave knowing who you were, its all confusing." She said, with me looking at her.

"You're telling me, I don't want her here." I said, looking at the picture on the wall. "She was my mother, not Jessica. She's just the bank... I'm referring her to being a place where people would drop off sperm to, you know, the sperm bank." I said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, with Chloe sitting next to me.

"I get that, but are you ok?" She asked, with me pulling her into a hug and laying down with her on top of me, confusing her. "You never act like this, somethings wrong!" She said, trying to push herself away.

"She died yesterday." I said, with her stopping. "My mom that is, and as far as I know, I will lose the house and everything else as I'm not old enough to have my own place. I don't even think I'll still be in Smallville, let alone Metropolis." I said, with Chloe wrapping her arms around me.

"I know a place where you can stay." She said, with me passing out soon after she said that.

**The next day, school**

"Mr. Kent was arrested for murder!" Chloe said as she ran up to me, stopping me as I turned to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Positive, but I have a feeling that it isn't true!" She said, with us walking. "Mr. Kent, from what I have gathered so far, had a fight with a man at the Beanery the day prier, only it wasn't the same person who was killed. I got a description on him, and turns out that he's a detective from Metropolis. He's not a good guy as he was the one to over see Lex when he did something bad and made it where Lex was innocent." She said, with me rubbing my face.

"So, this guy is a dirty cop." I said, looking at her. "What else did you dig up?" I asked, taking a picture that she passed over to me.

"Turns out, he knows Jessica, mortal enemies." She said, with me handing it back to her. "Few nights ago, she was spotted at the hospital with him, the same one your mother was at." She said, with me stopping as that was in the time frame of her death. She showed me a picture of her and Kilgrave together, and it appeared that she was chasing him, but something in the darkness of the picture.

"What's with the lights in the background?" I asked, pointing to the back of the photo.

"Everyone there said everything was fine, nothing was out of the ordinary, but they were all weird about it, like they were programed or something." She said, with me nodding and looking at picture.

"I need a flashlight." I said, confusing her.

"That's not going to make it visible." She said, with me nodding my head.

"In most cases, yes, but something is off about this." I said, with me taking her flashlight and placing the picture on top of it as I turned it on. We watched as another person became visible, shocking her as it looked like a samurai girl with a skull face on. "Chloe, meet my sister, my twin." I said, remembering the armor she wore when we connected to each others mind. "She's hunting Jessica." I said, with me handing it back to her.

"Sister, Twin, what else haven't you told me!?" She questioned as we walked into our class.

"A lot that isn't making since." I said, with her sitting next to me. "Take for example, me having visions of Jessica's past, I wasn't the only one, and it means something triggered it. If I can find out the trigger, then I can put everything together." I said, with the bell ringing. "I'm sure Jessica is going to bump into Lex later, seems like the thing that she would do." I said, pulling out my book and getting started.

**Later, Metropolis**

"I cant believe that you dragged me out here to follow both Lex and Jessica." Chloe said as we hid behind a building not far.

'Well, I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to kill him yet.' I thought, looking at the guards. We watched as a bag was tossed out, with Jessica rushing in without a second thought. 'She's got a good heart, I'll give her that.' I thought, with us staying put as there was gun fire. I knew Chloe didn't see it, but I did. I watched Clark run as fast as he could back home.

"There's Jessica!" Chloe said, pointing her out as she had stepped outside, looking around. Jessica started running in the other direction, with me grabbing Chloe before she could move. "What are you doing, she's getting away!" She said, but I pointed to the top of the building, with her looking at it as well.

"She's not, because she's got her." I said, looking at her. "Come on, this no longer involves us." I said, walking away as I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't want to get involved in that mess.

"And you're not curious on what she is going to do? How can you trust someone who you have never met, or know for that matter, to follow after Jessica, she could be out to kill her!" Chloe said, with me turning to her.

"She is after answers, if she wanted her dead, she would be dead." I said, looking away from her. "I want the same answers, so I'm sure that she will pass the message along." I said, leaving it at that and walking away.

**The next day**

"And as you know, the child services system is going to place you in foster care until you can get put with a family that will accept you, or when your old enough, can live on your own." The lady said as she and a few others sat across from me. We were in a court room, with a bag of my things not far. "According to your mothers file, she had no relatives, so there is no one you can stay with. Your father is unknown, presumed dead-"

"Can you stop." I said, with her looking up from the papers and at me. "You are going on about how I'm alone-"

"Because you are." She interrupted, placing her pen down. "I mean that as in blood, but soon enough you will have another family, one that will love and support you-"

"And he will." I heard, with us turning to the door, with me seeing Gabe Sullivan and someone else that I didn't know, and judging by the way he looked, he was a lawyer. "As of three hours ago, Gabe Sullivan has been given full custody of Dakota here." The man said, with him walking over to the seat next to me and sitting down. "He has the paperwork filled out, and just needs a few signatures, mainly yours and his." He said, placing a file down and handing it to them.  
"That is, if Dakota wants to live with the Sullivan's." The lady said, looking up at me, with me looking at Gabe.

"Better than the system." I said, giving him a nod.


	11. The Tenth Article

"So you didn't see anything?" I asked Clark as Chloe, Clark and I collected our drinks and made our way over to our table.

"By the time I got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor." Clark said, with me nodding as he took a drink.

"What about the voice he heard?" Chloe asked, with me raising an eyebrow at the question, wanting to know.

"What are you thinking Chloe, that the locker room is haunted?" Clark challenged, with me rolling my eyes at him.

"Not unless the meteor rocks can conjure up the ghost of-"

"Lets not be too hasty here!" I interrupted her as we took our seats. "Someone could of attacked him, someone who can turn invisible. A ghost is far fetch, but isn't out of the question, but someone vanishing is in the limits as well." I said, with them looking at me.

"So the Invisible Man, or the Ghost of Christmas Past!" Chloe joked, with me smiling at that.

"Well, its nice to see that you still have your standards." Clark told Chloe and I, making us smile at that.

Hearing a commotion from where we had just came from, we looked over at Lana and Whitney, with me rolling my eyes. "I'm not interested." I said, looking back at them. "Anyway's, before Troy's attack, he had gotten into an argument with the siblings at Luthor manner. He was picking on Amy Palmer, that was until Jeff Palmer decided to step up for his sister, and walked away angerly. I suspect that Jeff is the Invisible Man." I said, with Chloe nodding her head, still watching them.

"Quick, act like we weren't watching!" Chloe said as she turned around, making me sigh as they didn't hear what I said.

"Well then, I'll be heading out to follow up my lead, and you do you!" I said, standing up and stopping once Lana stopped in front of us. "Sign Chloe up for nine fifty, let Clark pass out cookies, and keep my blood in me!" I said, making her shake her head as I pointed at their names on the board.

"Hey!" Chloe said, looking up at me with a large smile. "Don't tell me that you're scared of needles?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, hospitals and me don't mix very well, makes me think I'm going to die." I said, where I flinched a bit. "Hurt more than I thought it would." I said, walking past them.

**Later, Luthor Mansion**

"Amy, how are you doing?" I asked as she opened the door.

"I'm doing fine, was there something you needed from Mr. Luthor?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"No, from you actually." I said, shocking her. "You heard about Troy's attack in the locker room, right?" I asked, with her nodding. "Well, I think I know who did it, but I just want a bit of information first." I said, with her nodding her head with a small smile.

"Always the investigator I see." She said, with me nodding. "I have to give Lex his drink, he's in a meeting with him girlfriend." She said, not sounding happy about that.

"Ok, do you have a place we can talk after?" I asked, with her nodding as she started walking off. "Oh, and ah, don't spill it on her, trust me, Jealousy isn't something that goes with you." I said, with her frowning as she walked off.

"Just head over to the back house, and I'll meet you there!" She said, with me nodding as I walked outside to do just that.

**Later**

Seeing Amy walk into her room, I closed her little cumbered shrine that she had. "Piece of advice, get rid of the shrine." I said, with her storming over to her bed and sitting down on it, her back to the wall. "Now, what was your argument over, with Troy that is?" I asked, turning to face her.

"He took my journal and wouldn't give it back, then my brother came to my help." Amy said, with me nodding.

"He picked on you for your crush on Lex, and big brother came to the rescue." I said, with her nodding.

"Amy, I asked you a question!" Amy's mother said as she stormed in, looking at us.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as he stood at the door, with me looking at him.

"Amy was bothering Mr. Luthor again!" Their mother said, with me crossing my arms as I wanted to question them, but now wasn't the best time.

"If anyone is bothering him, its that tramp!" Amy said, with me looking at her.

"Everyone bothers someone, its just how it is." I added, with them looking at me. "Don't look at me, I was just saying something that I read in a book!" I said, holding my hands up.

"We may live with the Luthor's, but we're not apart of that world, you have to know your place!" Their mother said, with me raising an eyebrow at her at how she said that. "Both of you!" She added, looking at Jeff as he walked over to Amy.

"Don't worry mom, we know our place!" Jeff reassured, with her walking away.

"Thanks Jeff." Amy added, with Jeff patting her on the shoulder before walking away.

Once he left, I held my hand out to her, with her looking up at me in confusion. "Hand over his watch, that is the last thing he has to remember his mother." I said, with her sighing and passing it over to me, with me pocketing it. "I won't mention you taking it from him, I'll just find a way to give it back to him." I said, with her nodding. "But seriously, you're a good person, and I would hate to see anything bad happen to you." I said, taking the chair that was next to her mirror and pulled it up to her bed and sat down in it. "So, was there any problems that your brother had when you two first moved here, or anything he gained an interest in?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

"No problems, but he did take an interest in the green roses." She said, with me looking at the green rose that was on her night stand.

'Green rose, huh?' I thought, looking back at her. "Was he ever into flowers before?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

"No, he recently took an interest in it." She said, with me nodding. "You don't think that my brother could of done anything to Troy, do you?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Well, so far he's the only person I know who has motive, besides you, but I wouldn't be taking to you if I thought you were the culprit." I said, making her frown. "I asked the entire school where you two were, you were out in the bleachers, Jeff was nowhere to be seen." I said, with her frowning at that. Has he ever shown to be violent in the past? I asked, with her shaking her head after a bit.

"No, but he does get angry at times." She said, with me nodding.

"Thank you for your time." I said, standing up and walking over to her door. "But seriously." I said, turning to face her. "It would be best to get rid of this, make a scrap book, turn this into a make up cabinet, or secretly make clay things." I said, with her looking away as I walked out of her room.

Walking down the hall, I knocked on Jeff's room, where he answered it after a bit of rummaging around. Seeing him open the door, he didn't open it all the way. "Can I help you?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, you could." I said, confusing him. "You can tell me about your new interest in the green roses?" I said, with him rolling his eyes, with me seeing the tip of his finger was gone, not much, but enough for me to see. 'Well, that was easy.' I thought, with him nodding his head.

"Well, there are no green roses that grow normally, most roses are white in nature or bread red and blue." He said, with me nodding.

"Thanks for your time, I'll be off." I said, with him nodding as he closed the door with me walking away. 'That was short.' I thought, walking away and heading home.

**Later**

Walking into Lex's Office, I saw him looking around. "Drop something?" I asked, holding his watch, with him looking up at me.

"Yes, just that!" He said, walking over to me and taking it, where he put it on. "Were did you find it?" He asked, making me smile.

"I found it in the hall, guess you were distracted by something and it fell." I said, with him nodding.

"Right." He said, with me looking around.

"I hear that you have a new girlfriend, thought that I would introduce myself." I said, with him smiling.

"Why, going to question her about me?" He asked, with me shaking my head at him.

"Actually, to see if she's seen any ghost around." I said, confusing him. "More importantly, anything supernatural." I said, with him nodding.

"Well, I've been here for years, grew up here in fact, and I can assure you, there are no ghosts." He said, with me nodding.

"Just want to know if she's a believer." I said, with him nodding his head slowly. "Anyways, here!" I said, holding out a note to him, with him taking it and opening it, where he nodded.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm positive that's the case." I said, with him nodding as he walked over to his desk.

"Hey!" I heard, with me looking over to Clark as he walked in with a bunch of flowers. "I didn't expect to see you here!" He said, with me nodding.

"The same could of been said about you." I said, with him nodding as he walked over to the table and sat them down. "I'm going to go talk to your new girlfriend, see if she has anything in mind!" I said, with Lex nodding as I walked out of the room and down to the library.

**Minutes later**

Walking in, I watched as she flinched, with me smirking at her. "You know, I forget the country, but if you got caught stealing, well, off with the hand." I said, with her narrowing her eyes as she closed Lex's laptop.

"And who are you suppose to be, security?" She challenged, making me smirk.

"No, a PI who would love to know why a dying company like yours is trying to steal from Luthor Corp." I said, shocking her at what I said. "I did a bit of back ground check into you, Victoria, and I know both of your end games." I said, with her nodding her head, where we then heard a ruckus from upstairs. Running outside, we ran over to the stairs, with Lex and Clark meeting us there. We followed them up the stairs and to Victoria's room, where we saw a bright light coming from the door.

Lex caught the door nob, with it stopping, where he looked at us, then opened it, only for him to get pushed out of the way, with Clark catching him. Feeling my arm get hit, I smirked as I knew who it was as it was a male chest that hit me. I stayed there as they walked in, with me getting my camera and started taking pictures of the room, a message on everything in there, Leave Now.

**The next day**

"Doesn't leave much room for interpretation." Chloe said as she hung up my photo, while I drank some water, sitting on my desk, looking at the wall of weird.

"It was pretty weird." Clark said as Chloe walked over to me. "There was a light and the door was shaking, Lex even said that he felt something brush past him." Clark said, with me just smiling.

"You two are really far behind on this mystery!" I said, with them looking at me.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, with me looking at her.

"I mean, I've solved the Invisible Man case!" I said, with her blinking at me. "So, your ghost, is no ghost." I said, taking another swig.

"How could you have solved it already?" She asked, with me smirking at her.

"Lets put it this way." I said, pointing to the board. "Two incidents, what do they both have in common?" I asked, with them shrugging. "They have two things in common. Amy and Jeff Palmer." I said, confusing them. "Like I was trying to say at the café, I did some snooping around and found that the two had an altercation with Troy. Troy was picking on Amy, Jeff stood up to him. Half an hour later, Troy was attacked. Amy was at the bleachers, but no one knew where Jeff was. I questioned Amy, she said that he's been interested in the new green roses, and green roses are not normal." I said, looking at Chloe.

"So its possible that he found a way to reflect light from the plants?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Oh, I know he did. When I tried questioning him, part of his finger was invisible, he's our attacker." I said, with Chloe rubbing her head.

"Ok, but that doesn't give motive to go off on Lex-"

"It wasn't meant for Lex, but Victoria." I said, confusing them. "Amy has a huge crush on Lex, Jeff wants to make her happy, going as far as to remove the competition." I said, with them frowning.

"You seriously solved it in one day." Chloe said, with me nodding. "That is so not fair!" She said, shouldering me lightly with a smile. "So, Clark, how's the blood drive?" She asked, with Clark smiling.

"Lana and I are going to get together later on today." He informed, with me smiling at him.

"At her place?" I asked, with him nodding.

"That's very romantic." Chloe said, looking at me once she said that. "Just remember Clark." She said, looking back at him. "Once you cross that line, there's no hiding behind that cloak of friendship." She said, standing up. "Proceed with caution." She said, where she started walking away.

"She's right, try not to screw it up!" I said, grabbing my camera. "I'll see you later, I have to pick up some things before I head home." I said, with Clark nodding.

"How is it?" He asked, confusing me on his question. "Living with Chloe?" He asked, with me smiling at the question.

"Its nice, I get a spare room, help out around the house, and I get to talk to Chloe about some of the weird things going on around Smallville all the time, what's not to like!" I said, grabbing my bag and walking out.

**The next day**

"Amlodipine Besylate, are you sure?" I asked, looking over the paper that Clark handed me. "Maybe it isn't for Whitney, maybe its for one of his parents?" I asked, with him nodding.

"It would explain what is wrong with him." He said, with me nodding.

"He's scared, and to be honest, it isn't something that you should push!" I said, handing it back to him. "But, that doesn't mean that you cant be there for him." I said, with him nodding again.

"Hey Clark, Dakota." We heard, with us looking up at Amy as she stood in front of our table.

"Amy, hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, with her shrugging and taking a seat as I offered it to her.

"I just stopped by to get a drink!" She said, with me nodding, seeing that she was distressed a bit.

"Everything ok?" Clark asked before I could.

"Ya, its just um... all the weirdness at the mansion." She said, with me nodding as I took a sip of my drink. "Everything was fine until Victoria got there." She said, with me smiling at her as her brother was the reason, but Victoria also had some cause to it, as did Amy, but she was unaware to it. "You two are Lex's friends, what do you two think of her?" She asked, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Lex said I was his friend?" I asked, looking at Clark. "And here I just thought that Clark was his only friend. Don't worry, I won't steal him from you, he's all yours!" I joked, getting a small laugh out of Clark. "But, to answer your question, I don't like her. She's been snooping through Lex's computer, and we all know that isn't "nice" of her." I said sarcastically. "Also, did you get rid of what I asked you?" I asked, with her nodding her head. "I know it was hard of you, but it needed to go." I said, with her lowering her head a bit with a small nod.

"Ya, wouldn't want anyone suspecting anything." Amy said, with me nodding, confusing Clark.

"Get rid of what?" Clark asked, with me wagging my finger at him.

"We were speaking in code, and didn't want you to know!" I said, with him rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I'll be stopping by later, I have some things to discuss with Lex, I won't be long either." I said, with her nodding as she stood up. "Why don't I give you a ride there, hang out, relax a bit?" I asked, with her nodding and sitting back down, with her feeling unconfutable.

**Later that night**

Walking into Lex's office, I saw Clark was already here, making me smile. "I see you beat me here." I said, with Clark turning to face me. "Anyways, Lex, here's everything on the Hardwick Corporation, proof that the business is dying." I said, walking over to him and placing the older on his desk, with him taking it and looking it over.

"I see you are as much the detective as your mother." He said, with me narrowing my eyes as he said that. "Don't take it the wrong way, its a complement." He said as he looked up at me, then at the folder. "Clark, can you give us a moment?" He asked, with Clark getting up and walking out. "Why bring this to me?" He asked, with me shrugging.

"Page six has all the motive that she needs to steal from you, as you can see." I said, with him turning to page six. "As to why, well, practice really." I said, making him smile.

"What is it that you wish to do with your life?" He asked, with me frowning at that.

"I don't know." I answered, crossing my arms. "My mother was a reporter, my birth mother was a PI, so I was thinking I should do both in a way. Unofficial PI, official Reporter." I said, with him nodding.

"Not much to go on, cant blame you on that." He said, with me nodding.

"True, but I feel alive when doing something like that, makes me feel whole." I said, getting a small smile from him.

"I'll keep an eye out, and you, just put her in check mate." He said, with me understanding what he was getting at. "Thank you." He said, where I turned around and left, heading back home.

**The next day**

"So Jeff attacked Victoria last night?" I asked, following Chloe and Clark.

"It seems like it." Chloe said, making me sigh.

"We don't have any hard evidence, and we cant tell the police that Jeff can turn invisible, or they will think that we're crazy." Clark said, with Chloe looking at me.

"Chloe and I will think of something, try talking to Whitney, see if there is anything we can do for him?" I asked, with Clark walking off, where I looked at Chloe. "No!" I said, with her hitting my arm.

"You are the only one who can stop him, you're like a living super hero!" She said, with me biting my lip.

"I'm not a super hero, if anyone is, its Clark, he literally puts his self in danger to save people. Who have I saved?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You saved me!" Chloe said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "When Sean went all Sub Zero, you saved me, you stopped him, not Clark!" She said, pointing at where Clark ran off to. "So, are you going to sit by and let Jeff kill someone, or are you going to put a stop to him?" She asked, making me groan.

"The best I can do without getting caught, is showing Lex Jeff's stash of ointment, and from there, I can get him arrested for assault, but that's it!" I said, making her smile as we walked away.

**Later**

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Luthor." Jeff's mother said as we walked through his room. "Jeff and Amy have had a bit of a hard time in school, but I cant imagine that either one of them would attack anyone." She said, with me walking over to his testing table, stopping at a green liquid of sorts.

"I think this is it!" I said, with Lex leaving the closet and walking over to me. Dipping a finger in, I pulled it out, with my finger vanishing soon after.

"Neat trick." Lex said, taking the vile and looking it over while I cleaned my hand off with a rag. "I don't know how he did it, but this does prove that he was the one who attacked Victoria." He said, looking over at Jeff's mother, who looked shocked.

"Mr. Luthor, I had no idea, please, don't call the police!" She begged, with me shaking my head as we had to, seeing as Jeff had tried committing murder.

"I'm sorry, but I cant let this slide." Lex said, with her nodding. "I feel it would be best if you went back to Metropoles tonight." He added, with her nodding her head, not happy about the decision as she turned around and walked away.

**Later that night**

"Jeff is in jail, and no one was hurt!" Chloe said as she sat on my bed, with me going through my photos on my camera.

"Not physically, Amy and her mother were kicked out, and so far, they have no place to stay." I said, with Chloe nodding her head.

"But, now they know the truth about Jeff, and won't be blinded by what he was!" She said, with me nodding. "Amy was a good kid, she didn't deserve what happened to her, but it is for the best." I said, sighing.

"You really care what happened to her, don't you?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Who knows, at least she will be at a better school now." I said, with her nodding. "And don't expect me to go full super hero, I want to keep it a secret, and I would never put on a cape, and especially wearing tights, count me out!" I said, getting a large smile from her.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug. "I'm going to bed, so I will see you later!" She said, standing up and walking out, turning the light off at the same time as she left the room.


	12. The Eleventh Article

"You sure you don't want to ride with us?" Lana asked as she hopped on the horse, with me helping Chloe onto her's while Clark climbed up on his.

"Horse riding isn't my thing, I'm just here to drop Chloe off." I said, with me passing Chloe her camera. "Here you go, just call me when you want me to come get you or whatever." I said, with Chloe nodding with a smile, where she started riding off with the other two, having next to no control over the horse.

Turning around, I started walking back towards the car, but as I walked, I could feel that I was being watched. Looking around while I walked, I started to quicken my pace. Reaching the car, I pulled out my keys and reached for the door, but was stopped as someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I didn't move out of fear of them aiming a gun at me.

"Brother." I heard, with me spinning around and seeing my twin sister for the first time. We did look alike, with her having more of Jessica's features than a male. Her hair resembled Jessica's length, but the style and darkness of it were different. It was more puffy that Jessica's straight, and it was pitch black, like it was died or looking into a black hole. As for her eyes, they were red. Not that she was crying, but the color of her eyes them selves were red, a bright red at that.

Looking around, I tried to find a place that she was hiding behind, but I couldn't think of anywhere that she could of hid and then ran over to me. "Sister, how did you get here?" I asked, placing my hands in my coat pockets as it was cold out, as winter was coming soon.

"I have my ways." She said, walking over to the other side of the car and opening the door. "We need to talk." She said, with me getting in the car with her, where she locked the doors.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, starting the car and turning the heater up for us.

"Each other." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at that. I watched as she pulled out a notepad and opened it. "What are five words your friends might use to describe you?" She asked, with me leaning away from her as she asked that.

"What is that, some kind of dating question?" I asked, with her glaring at me. "Fine!" I said, holding my hands up in defeat. "Five words... Smart... strong, kind, mysterious and... serious?" I said, not sure how people see me.

"What would you like to do more of in life, but don't?" She continued, with me holding my hand up.

"No, you go next!" I said, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are five words that your friends would use to describe you?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"I know what you are asking, but I don't have friends, I have coworkers." She said, making me frown. "What would you like to do more of in life, but don't?" She asked again, making me sigh.

"I don't know... help people I guess!" I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Why don't you?" She asked, curious in my answer.

"If I reveal to the world who I am, then I feel that they would reject me for what I am and not accept who I am." I said, looking at her. "You?" I asked, with me leaning back into the seat.

"Peace." She said, looking at me. "I want to stop fighting, but its become second nature. I want peace so that I can stop." She said, with me feeling sorry for her. She had to grow up in war, living a hard life. Me? I grew up with a family and had an easy life. "Fill in the blanks: "I used to think "Blank", and now I think "Blank"." She asked, with me looking forward.

"I used to think that the world was simple, and now I think that its more confusing than anything." I said, with me seeing her looking forward.

"I used to think that I was alone, and now I think that there's more to us than meets the eyes." She said, and she was right, there was more to us than meets the eye. "What is one thing you've learned the hard way in life?" She asked, making me smile at that.

"Our family is full of bad luck." I said, shaking my head.

"That the world isn't what it seems." She said, crossing her arms. "What is something you'd like to change about yourself?" She asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, I wouldn't change anything. I said, with her nodding.

"I would change my past, stop the fighting." She said, flipping the page. "What is something you'd like to do, but are scared to try?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes a bit at that.

"To go further with my feelings for Chloe." I said, rubbing my head as I said that.

"Ah, my brother had a crush on his roommate!" She said, with me looking at her.

"How do you know I'm staying with her?" I asked, with her smirking.

"I've been watching over you ever since we started having visions on our mother." She said, with me turning to face her. "Who do you think closed that wound?" She asked, placing a hand on where I was stabbed, with me grabbing her hand.

"That was you?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I wasn't going to let you die, not like that." She said, taking her hand back.

"I don't have a problem with you helping me, ok, we both know we heal faster than normal." I said, with her nodding.  
"Yes, but sometimes, it the wound is too great, it can kill us." She said, opening the door and stepping out. She leaned down, looking in the car. "We're not immortal, remember that." She said, closing the door.

Stepping out myself, I looked at her, but she was already gone, but a bird flew by on the other side of the car, heading into the woods. Getting back in, I drove off, thinking on what she said.

**Later, Chloe's place**

"Kyle attacked Lana?" I asked, following Chloe into her room. "The old hermit rarely leaves his man cave, what reason would he have to attack her?" I asked, while Chloe plugged in her camera into her TV. We watched as Lala had fallen, and a few moments later, Kyle was there, soon after that, Clark came into view and Kyle ran.

"It doesn't show Kyle attacking Lana, he's checking on her, making sure she's ok." Chloe said, with me crossing my arms as she stood up, thinking.

"I don't think she was attacked." I said, with her looking at me. Taking the camera, I rewind it. We watched the same thing, but I stopped at the part where Lana had fell. "There, top right corner." I said, pointing at the wing.

"What, a bird?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"I don't think its just any bird, Chloe." I said, looking at her. "I think that's my sister." I said, making her laugh.

"And how can you be sure that your sister has the power to shapeshift?" She asked, with me looking back at the TV.

"I remember a bird at my house the same day that I was stabbed." I said, pulling my shirt up and showing her my scar, shocking her. "Earlier, I was talking to my sister and she just appeared and vanished at the same time, followed by a bird flying away. Then there is a bird, some time during the Lana incident." I said, pointing at the TV.

"Lets back up, you were stabbed?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"It was before I was turned into kid, but that's not important right now, but what is important is that she's been watching me, she knew that I was staying with you!" I said, with her looking around the room.

"You don't think my rooms been bugged, do you?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"I don't think so, but I will set up some cameras to watch me sleep for a while, just to see if she has any other tricks up her sleeve." I said, with me taking her camera. "Mind if I use this?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Go ahead, just make a copy of that and send it to me!" She said, with me nodding and walking out. "And tell me what you learn or if you ever talk to sister dearest again!" She called out as I walked out the door.

**The next day, School**

"Tipmen hasn't broken hermit status in years and suddenly he's Smallville's most wanted." Chloe said as we all sat in the Torch, with me watching myself from last night.

"Something must of made him snap?" Pete suggested, with me shrugging as I didn't care about it.

"I think its Bob Rickman." Clark said, with me knowing the man.

"From my own research, the two worked together years ago." I said, with them looking at me as I said that. "I didn't look into it that much." I said, going back to watching myself.

"Can you do some more digging?" Clark asked, with me looking at Chloe.

"I'll send you what I got and we can look it over later?" I asked, with Chloe nodding as she knew I was busy with trying to find out about my sister.

Hearing someone walk in, I looked up and saw Lana, with me knowing she wasn't happy. Pulling out some headphones, I placed them over my head and started listening with the volume all the way up. Watching the video, I watched as something appeared. It was thin, but noticeable. Seeing my sister step out of it, I watched as she put her sword away soon after. I was then shocked as she made her way over to my computer and plugged in a flash drive into it. After ten minutes, I watched as she walked over to the window and opened it, turned into a bird and flew off, leaving the window open.

I jumped up at what I saw, as I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Taking Chloe's camera, I unplugged it and stored it in the bag and started leaving, ignoring the confused expressions from Clark and Lana.

**Later, Chloe's place**

Running into my room, I moved the curtain to my window and saw that it was still open. Closing it, I made my way over to my computer and looked through it, with me seeing a file hidden within. Opening it, I saw that it was Bob Rickman talking to someone. I watched as he shook the mans hand, and had a green glow to it. I watched as the man moved over to the window as Bob left. He stood there for a good bit, then jumped through the window, shocking me.  
'She has proof that he has powers.' I thought, leaning forward as I rewind the video and turned the volume up. I only got static, as the audio file was corrupted somehow. Standing up, I made my way over towards Chloe's room. Once there, I knocked on her door, with her opening it. "You need to see this!" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into my room and over to my computer, where I played the video once more.

Once it was over, she turned to me. "How did you get this?" She questioned, with me opening my bag and holding her camera up.

"I watched my sister put it there, but that's not all, she can both teleport and turn into a bird!" I said, shocking her.  
I plugged her camera in and played the video, with her blinking a few times. "I don't see why she didn't just teleport away, why leave through the window?" She asked, with me thinking about it.

"Maybe her teleportation is limited? Maybe she can only teleport to someone she cares about. She did say that she didn't have friends, she's done nothing but fought her entire life." I said, with her nodding.

"Or, she can only do it a certain amount of times a day?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"That can't be it, why waist an ability like that for a video like this?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"I don't know, but we cant really do anything without the audio." She said, making me sigh as she was right.

**The next day, beanery**

"So, we did some digging-"

"I did the digging, just passed you the work." I said, with Chloe looking at me for a second. "Its true." I said, drinking my coffee.

"Anyways, Kyle and Rickman were partners in the eighties." Chloe said, looking at Lex as he was sitting in front of us with Clark sitting next to him.

"What did they do?" He questioned, with Chloe smiling.

"Sold farmer equipment, they were salesman of the year three years running." I said, gaining Lex's attention.

"89, 90, 91." Chloe said, telling him what year they were salesman of the year. "A year after that, Rickman started his own company and Kyle went Wildman." She said, looking over at Clark.

"Wonder what happened?" Clark said, not understanding.

"I don't know, but we found this story in the Smallville ledger." Chloe said, passing him the paper.

"Salesman trapped in car after meteor shower." Clark read, with us knowing that was bad news.

"I'm guessing whatever is going on, started that sunny day twelve years ago." Chloe said, with me nodding as Clark passed the paper over to Lex, who looked it over.

"Lets go ask him." Lex said, confusing us as we knew that Kyle was arrested yesterday and broke out the same night.

"You know where he is." I said, a bit shocked at that. Seeing him smirk, we packed out things and got ready to leave.

**Later, Lex mansion**

As we walked down the hall, we stopped as a bird flew past us, with me watching it while the others ducked as they didn't expect it. "How did a bird get in?" Lex questioned, with me walking past them.

"I'll try to get it out, you three go find Kyle!" I said, giving chase. Following after the bird, I saw it enter a closet, with me running over to it.

Once I reached it, I was grabbed and pulled inside, with my sister pinning me against the wall. "Why didn't you turn in that video?" She questioned with a whisper, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Why did you give it to me in the first place!" I shot back, grabbing her arms and pushing her back a bit. "I would of never found that video if I didn't record myself that night!" I whispered back, with her eyes widening.

"You watched it without the timer going off?" She questioned, with me nodding. "You corrupted it, you weren't meant to find it, it was meant to play once you got back later that day!" She said, with me raising an eyebrow at that. "This complicates things!" She said, rubbing her chin. "Kyle is on his way back to his place, get proof from him and then you can put Rickman in jail!" She said, where she turned me around.

Hearing something behind me, I turned around and grabbed the bird, with the door opening and getting a gun aimed at me. "I ah... was after the bird!" I said, showing it to the man, smiling at him.

Seeing Lex walk by, he looked at me. "Its ok, he's with me!" He said, with the man putting his gun away. "Better hurry up and catch up with Clark and Chloe, they are leaving to catch up with Kyle!" He said, with me nodding and running out with the bird.

**Later, Kyle's place**

Coming to a stop, I jumped out of the back and stood by, with Chloe and Clark walking over to Kyle as he walked out of his trailer with some bags. Leaning against the bed of the truck, I watched as they talked, with me thinking on how to get Kyle to reveal the truth. Seeing him take Chloe's hand, I raised an eyebrow as there was a similar green glow with their hands. Seeing Chloe storm over to me, I got off the bed of the truck. "Everything ok?" I asked, with her reaching behind me and pulling me closer, kissing me on the lips.

Freaking out, I started flapping my arms as I didn't know what was going on or what was happening. As she broke the kiss, she grabbed me between the legs and squeezed, making my eyes widen. "This is mine." She said, before backing up. "How did I get over here?" She asked, looking around then over at Clark and Kyle. She then looked at me, with wide eyes. "Oh, we-"

"Ya!" I said, wide eyes as well.

"That would explain the taste of caramel." She said, placing her hand on her lips. "Did I do anything else?" She asked, with me looking away from her. "Oh god, what did I do?" She asked, placing her hands on her head.

"Well, now that the party tricks are over, I got to hit the road." Kyle said as he walked up to us.

"You have these gifts, but you hid in the woods, why?" Clark asked, making Kyle sigh and turn to him.

"Because I was scared, that I wouldn't be able to control it, that I would wind up like Bob!" Kyle said, with me looking back at Chloe, seeing that she was having an identity crisis of sorts, trying to figure out what she did.

"What happened between you and Rickman, why does he want to kill you?" Clark asked, with me wrapping an arm around Chloe and walking away from the truck.

"Don't put too much thought into it, just know, that the kiss wasn't bad." I said, blushing as I said that.

"Not the best thing to say!" She said, with me nodding. "This is weird, he made it weird!" She said, with me taking her hands in mine.

"Hey, its only weird if you make it weird!" I said, with her looking at me like I was crazy. Looking behind her, I then looked back at her. "I like you." I said, with me smiling with a raised eyebrow. "Like... like, like you." I said, with her eyes widening. "I don't want an answer, but its been there for some time, and I wont push you into it, just... think on it." I said, with Clark walking over to us.

"I'll drop you off at your car, and I'll take Kyle out of town, that way you two can go home while we get in touch with Lex and reveal what Rickman really is!" Clark said, with me looking at Chloe, who nodded her head.

"Right, good plan." I said, letting her hands go. "Kyle, you're in the back with me!" I said, jumping in and catching his bag, where I placed it down and sat against the back with the others getting in as well.

**Later that night**

Sitting on my bed, I watched as a black and purple portal opened up, with my sister walking through and putting her word away. "How do you do that?" I asked, with her smirking.

"I met this sage on my travels, and he unlocked something within me." She said, pulling up the chair from my desk and taking a seat. "He called it a "life energy that flows through your body". Everyone has their own, and once awakened, you unlock a power unique to yourself." She said, with me nodding as she held her hand up. "Want me to unlock yours?" She asked, with me shaking my head at her.

"No, I'm good." I said, with her nodding. "I told Chloe." I said, with her nodding.

"I heard, I was there." She said, making me groan. "A step forward, but whatever." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "We stopped Rickman today." She said, shocking me as she said "We" and not "I". "I have to say, Clark took me by surprise when he survived the bullets Lex shot at him." She said, shocking me again. "And while he was taking care of Lex, I got Kyle out of there, and Kyle made Rickman kill himself." She said, with me nodding.

"I guess that's the justice of this world." I said, with her shaking her head.

"Its the way of the world, justice has nothing to do with it." She said, a frown on her face. "Years from now, I will require your help." She said, confusing me. "This cannot involve your friends, only us." She said, with me nodding. "There is this secret island, I will show it to you one day, and when I do, you have to help me save it." She said, confusing me.

"Ok, when this Island makes an appearance, I will join you?" I asked, making her smile.

"Good, and I have to go." She said, standing up and walked over to the window, where she jumped out as she opened it. Walking over to it, I looked out and saw her flying away, with me closing it for the night.


End file.
